THE STORY OF OOKAMI SHUR'TUGAL (THE LAST ELITE VAMPIRE)
by laurenfell
Summary: Ookami Shur'tugal is the last elite vampire. The elite vampires rank higher than the purebloods. She was originally bonded to Haruka Kuran but has spent 2000 years asleep in a coffin for her protection. She has now been awoken, lets see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT

* * *

Chapter 1 – the beginning 

It has been 2000 years but I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday…  
"I will not get in the coffin and leave you and Juri unprotected!" I objected  
"It is for your own good, now I order you to get in the coffin!" answered Haruka  
At his order my blood connection symbol on my left shoulder glowed purple and the Kuran crest appeared in my eyes. I was bonded to him. I couldn't refuse an order from him.  
"Of course, my Lord" I replied  
He placed the Kveykva (a sword I will come into detail about later) at the bottom of my coffin and I then got in. As Haruka Kuran closed the lid I heard him say "I'm sorry Ookami, I really am. The senate is trying to use the purebloods for the powers we have. You're still young and the only elite vampire left. Please understand I'm only trying to protect you. I will awake you if anything goes wrong." These were the last words I heard him speak before I entered a deep sleep.

My name is Ookami Shur'tugal. I have purple eyes and silver hair. I have lived for a total of 2150 years (even if most of it has been asleep) but I look like an 18 year old. I am the last elite vampire. My kind rank higher than the pure bloods, our powers easily surpass theirs and we contain inside our bodies a demon or spirit guardian (depending on your view) called Ra. My kind have lived bonded to purebloods protecting them ever since my ancestors protected and fought along side the first purebloods that stood up and stopped the vampire war.

My family has been slain. We can only be killed by using the golden sword Kveykva or a weapon wielded by our bonded pureblood.  
Where are my parents you ask? Rido's spies entered are home and found the Kveykva and murdered my mother. She didn't go down without a fight but I stood uselessly by the door frame. I hadn't fully learnt to control my powers yet. When I went to my mother she whispered to me "Haruka and Juri will look after you now." I don't remember much after that. I remember opening my eyes, on what looked like the next day, and saw the house, as well as the spies, was piles of ash. All that was left was the stairs I was knelt on, myself, and the shards of crystal that were what was left of my mother. Haruka said my emotions unleashed an uncontrollable burst of my powers. I was only six.  
My dad died the day before. He was bonded to Juri Kuran. It was the first time Rido paid a visit. Him and Rido were locked in battle but Juri ran out wanting to stop the fighting but got caught by Rido.  
"Drop your weapon or the lovely Juri will get hurt" threatened Rido. My father in response dropped his weapon. Haruka then arrived and tried to talk sense into Rido in order to get him to let Juri go. My father saw his chance and struck out at Rido. Unfortunately Rido knew what was happening and used Juri's hand to pierce his heart. He died shortly afterwards but not before hitting Rido with a powerful attack that led him to retreat in order to regenerate.

After that I was taken in by the Kuran's. I became bonded to Haruka shortly afterwards. During my time there I was trained in weaponry, home schooled, taught how to control my many powers as well as helped in the period of time as Ra awoke.  
I regret the day Haruka locked me in this coffin. Maybe I could of saved him when Rido returned instead through the symbol I felt his pain as he died.

2000 years later to this day I was awoken from my sleep. By none other then the enemy of all the purebloods, only a pureblood related to the one that put me in this state could wake me (Haruka and Rido are brothers). What he and the senate had in store for me I didn't know but I was sure I was going to find out.


	2. THE AWAKENING

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 2 – the awakening

BANG!  
I suddenly woke up. It seemed that I was still in my coffin and it, as well as I, had just been thrown down onto some sort of floor.  
"I have a present for you Lord Kaname" I heard Asto Ichijo (i.e. Ichiou the senate) say.  
"It can't be" replied Kaname  
This Kaname person…..I can sense he has the same aura as Haruka. He must be related.  
"Would you like to see her Lord Kaname?" questioned Asato. He didn't have time to answer as before he could even open his mouth I focused my energy into a sphere and blasted my coffin to pieces. Everyone stood in shock.

"What is she wearing?" a blonde haired boy asked as I picked up my Kveykva from the rubble. I searched his mind, his name was Takuma Ichijo an aristocrat. Actually I was wondering what Asato's servants had put on me.  
"She is the last of her kind and could be the key to protecting all the vampires in the battle against the hunters. You didn't think the pureblood had the first right to her" Asato laughed. "The helmet and the circular shackles around her neck as well as her limbs enable us to control her" he continued.  
The helmet was black and fit perfectly on my head with a flowing red visor to see from. There was then cables connecting the helmet to the shackles around my wrist, ankles, waist and neck. To complete the shackles they were decorated with spikes all the way round.  
"Your wrong!" I spoke. The helmet made my voice echo and sound slightly man like. Everyone suddenly looked at me and I looked back at them through my visor.  
"Pardon" replied Asato  
"I will not be your servant. I will not stand here and idly follow your orders. I do not belong to you, I belong to Haruka!" I stated

That had got everyone's attention. A black aura suddenly appeared around me and flowed to my chest. I released this built up energy and destroyed the helmet and the shackles in one move.  
"You said you belong to Haruka, my father?" asked Lord Kaname  
"Yes" I answered I showed him the blood connection symbol on my left shoulder. "2000 years ago before Lord Haruka shut me in the coffin for my protection, for the duration of 150 before that I was his bonded elite." I bowed to kaname. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Kaname"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too Lady Ookami I have heard a lot about you" Kaname replied

"How do we know you're a real elite" a vampire in the crowd asked  
"Easy" I replied. Elites have wings that they can pull into their bodies so they can not be seen. I then summoned these wings to prove my birth rank. My left wing consists of white feathers where as my right wing consists of black feathers.  
"My apologies, my Lady" the unknown vampire from the crowd said.

I turned to Kaname "excuse me Lord Kaname, I am going to get some air." I then went out of the doors and took flight leaving everyone in the entrance room of the Moon Dormitory. A few minutes later I landed by a lake lit by a full moon.


	3. THE MEETING

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 3 – the meeting

I sensed him coming miles away. But I just kept staring out towards the lake. His footsteps were silent like a gentle breeze, any normal person or vampire wouldn't have known he was here until he stood right next to you. However I was different.  
"Lady Ookami, my name is Hanabusa Aidou" the boy said. I turned to see and found him kneeling to show respect.  
"You may stand Hanabusa" I responded. He then joined me looking out towards the lake. When he stood up he was 177 cm tall. Only a little shorter than me (I'm 179cm) but I have lived a longer life.

The moons light reflected off his stunning hairstyle perfectly highlighting every blond spike. His eyes were lovely light blue, the shade of blue that anyone would melt just by looking into them. The eyes of a genius and of a lad just waiting to be fully understood lastly his face was marvellous like an artist created it.

"Will you become Lord Kaname's bonded elite, my lady?" Hanabusa asked I turned towards him and replied "only if he wishes it. He is a blood relation of Haruka so can easily activate the symbol however since I'm not yet fully bonded to him its commanding powers will be weak"  
"Why did you choose this life? You don't have to do this" he said  
"Hanabusa Aidou…..this is my destiny and the reason I was born. We all have roles to play in the world and I am fulfilling mine" I replied  
"I think I should escort you back to the dorm, it will be morning soon" Hanabusa finished

Our wonderful, light conversation continued on the walk back to the dorm. However the walk wasn't as great as I originally thought. A gentle breeze blew past exposing Hanabusa's neck. I had a blood thirst attack. Thankfully I remembered my training and got the thirst under control. 2000 years without a drop of blood takes its toll. Shortly afterwards I saw someone running through the trees.  
"Did you see that Hanabusa?" I questioned him  
"Probably the disciplinary committee" he answered  
"Disciplinary committee?" I further questioned  
"It consists of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They patrol the grounds for Day Class students and to help keep the secret that we are vampires from the humans" he answered  
"Interesting, I would like to meet them one day" I replied  
"Maybe you will if you join classes" he said

When we walked up the path and back into the Moon Dorm Asato Ichijo had left. Most of the students had left too except for a small group sat down drinking tea. Takuma soon noticed us and welcomed us over.  
"I see you have already met Hanabusa" he continued "My name is Takuma Ichijo, this is Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya and Senri Shiki" pointing to the relevant people as they were introduced  
"You better watch yourself, if you let anything happen to our Lord Kaname you'll answer to me" the girl introduced as Ruka snapped  
"Lord Kaname's safety is my top concern. Any that wishes him harm won't even make it even 2 miles close to him as they will have already been turned to dust" my eyes glowed red for a brief moment showing my thirst and my annoyance.

Suddenly the maid came out of the kitchen and called me over.  
"Lady Ookami" I turned towards her "the chief would like to see if the dinner menu options are to your liking"  
"Of course I will be right there" I responded. The menu consisted of steamed lobster, braised pork loin and roasted duck with raspberry glaze, very fancy. My blood thirst attacks are getting stronger. Thankfully the lights were on so the maid didn't notice or I could of made a personal night light.  
"This is splendid, my compliments to the chief for his fantastic culinary ideas" I said to her. I then turned to leave and as I opened the door I saw Kaname talking to the others.  
"There you are Ookami, I would like to show you to your room" he said  
"Certainly" I replied

I followed Kaname up the stairs and down the corridor decorated with fantastic art works and rugs. We eventually stopped in front of these lovely wooden carved double doors.  
"This is your room, I hope it is to your liking" he said. The doors opened up into a large and very open spaced study area with a couch and book selves that took up an entire wall. To the left there were two doors. One led to a large bathroom and the other let to an enormous bedroom that included full length wardrobes, chester draws, dressing table and a four poster double bed. I walked back to the desk that was situated behind a wall of large windows.  
"This room is fantastic" I mentioned. I began to admire the work of the desk when Kaname moved from where he was standing to be right next to me. "You have gone 2000 years without blood you must be thirsty" almost as soon as he said that my eyes glowed red on cue. "I would like" he continued "you to be bonded to me. Be my elite"  
"if that is what you wish" the blood bonding ceremony consisted of us drinking each others blood while the other person speaks the incantations.

I gently bit into his neck, his blood tasted so good, while he fulfilled the first half of the ceremony by speaking "Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda." When he finished our roles switched. He drank my blood as I spoke the last of the required verse "Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr." A new symbol appeared under Haruka's containing Kaname's initals. Everything that happened after that, I have no idea because I blacked out. This allowed my body to adjust to being bonded to a new pureblood and give time for my brain to reboot.

* * *

**Yes before you ask there is elf language in this chapter so if you have ever read the inheritance series you will be familiar with it**

* * *

**I am new at this but I hope your enjoying reading this :)**


	4. THE BALL

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 4 – the Ball

I awoke shortly afterwards. I know this because sunlight was showing itself above the curtains. I awoke lying in my new bed. I looked around and there were several boxes and chests on the floor. I could only assume they contained my belongings from the time I lived with the Kuran's. I sat up and my hand knocked a deep box. It was a lovely white one with a satin ribbon. I opened it; I first noticed the gold envelope. I then opened that and it was an invitation to the Aidou's ball then at the bottom I noticed someone had writ 'will you be my date this evening, signed KK'. Under that there was a lovely dress, jewellery, shoes and hair decorations. He had really thought of everything

I went looking in my chest and got some long length boots, jeans, plain top and a leather long coat. I then read the enchantment on my sword and it converted itself to a charm size for a bracelet. This way I can keep it with me and not draw attention. After a few minutes in the bathroom I began to wonder around the Moon Dorm to get my bearings on the place. I ended up where it all began last night. The front room….I saw the maid doing some dusting "Would you like some rose tea?" she asked. Roses preferably black ones were my favourite flower. "That would be lovely, thank you" I replied.

As soon as I started drinking the delicious tea the girl I caught a glimpse of last night walked in.  
"Is Kaname still asleep?" she asked  
"I'm afraid so, shall I give him a message?" I replied. She walked over and sat on the couch across from me. The maid poured her a glass of rose tea too.  
"I don't think we've met. My name is Yuki Cross" she said as she smiled  
"I'm new. I only came last night. My name is Ookami Shur'tugal, it's nice to meet you" I answered  
"Oh shoot I just remembered I have to run an errand for the head master" she bowed " it was a pleasure to meet you, I hope you like it here at Cross Academy" she left. I decided to take the rest of my tea back to my bedroom and find one of my old sketch books that has not been filled yet and do some drawings.

I must have fallen asleep after the sketch as I was awoken by a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. It was the maid again, boy she must have a lot to do.  
"I was told to remind you that in an hour everyone will be departing for the ball" she said  
"Thank you" I replied and shut the door. Oh sugar muffins how long did I sleep I forgot about the ball. I proceeded to my room and got ready

I was ready in plenty of time so I went to check in with Kaname. I knocked on his door  
"Come in" he said. I walked in and Kaname was sorting out his tie.  
"You look lovely" he stated  
"Thank you and thank you for the dress and everything else" I replied  
"It was my pleasure" he continued "lets go then"

When I got out of the car I saw Kaname walk off away from the others. I catched up with him as he exited a room.  
"The person in this room is dear to me use your senses to keep an eye on this room" he asked  
I bowed "of course, my Lord". We proceeded to the ballroom. I waited for Kaname to make his entrance and say his hello's.  
"It's not like you to come without a date Lord Kaname" an unknown female asked  
"I do have one, she's up there" he turned to the stairs as I made my entrance. I stood at the top of the stairs in lovely silver strappy heels. My jewellery Kaname got me was based on a black rose design. The make up I am wearing is simple yet stunning. My silver hair is down but I am wearing a diamond slide. My dress is long at the back but sort at the front showing my legs. Half of the dress is black and the other half is white. I think Kaname bought this dress with my wings in mind. I then began to walk down the stairs and placed my hand in Kaname's

Everyone was staring at me. I hadn't even spoken and they have already sensed my power.  
"Can this really be her? I thought our people had lost her 2000 years ago" said Lord Aidou  
"It's true I wasn't around during that time, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" I replied  
"A test to prove to everyone you are indeed the elite vampire" exclaimed Lord Asato from the side of the room. "Elites are known for their unique blood. They have the ability to bring far gone level E vampires back to their sane state and stop them from dropping to that state ever again" he continued. From the corner of my eye I could see Zero looking over. He probably thinks that I might be his saviour. "Bring out the girl" Lord Asato ordered. His servants brought out a young girl in chains aged about 8 years old. She was dumped in front of me, from her eyes I could tell she was scared. I knelt down in front of her and used my fangs to cut into my skin so it bled. I saw the glitter in her eyes in that moment. "I want you to drink some of my blood…I will make this all go away" I told her as I held my arm towards her. She pounced on it clearly hungry. After a few minutes I said "that is enough you need to stop". She removed her fangs from my arm but still held it. She looked up at me and I could see her change. The madness of the level E was leaving her.

"Is this proof enough or do you want more!" I called out as I stood up. Suddenly I had a sharp sensation. I turned to Kaname and I spoke to him using my telekinesis (yes my character is physic) "your precious one has left the room"  
"I will go see to her, come with me" Kaname spoke (out loud). We walked down the corridors till we came back to the room. "Wait here" he said. A few minutes later Kaname returned with none other than Yuki "lets go Ookami" he said  
"Of course, my Lord" I replied. We then travelled back to Cross Academy

* * *

**Sorry for the late post. I did upload chapter 3 and 4 yesterday, but since I'm still new at this I didn't post them properly (didn't do the whole add chapter bit in manage story)**


	5. THE TALK WITH THE HEADMASTER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 5 – the talk with the head teacher

The next afternoon I was just reading one of my favourite books when I received a phone call.  
"Hello, who is this?" I asked  
"It's Kaien Cross the head teacher, can you come to my office I need to discuss some things with you" he replied  
"Okay"  
I then ventured out into the dark vampire night. I wondered if I would bump into the disciplinary committee. Sadly that didn't happen although I could've done to have then I could of gotten some directions. Too bad the Night Class has a night off from classes. I was told his office was on the ground floor so I'm bound to find it sooner or later. 10 minutes of wondering around later I soon saw a large set of double doors with a sign saying 'Headmaster Cross'. I entered

The room was lightly lit by the ceiling light. The room consisted of a few cupboards at either side of the room and in front of me was a small table with a couch either side; one had a dress bag laid over it. Lastly in front of the windows there was a desk with the head master sitting behind.  
"Hello Headmaster" I said as I closed the door  
"Take a seat" he responded. I sat on the couch opposite the one with the dress bag and crossed my legs. "I have called you here as you have expressed interest in joining the Night Class". I nodded so he continued "fighting is not allowed and drinking blood is prohibited"  
"Of course"  
"And you will need these" he then pushed a couple of small thin slide top boxes towards me. They had a unique design engraved on the lids.  
"What are these?" I questioned as I reached for them  
"Blood tablets, I know Kaname takes at least two of them in water so you might want to take three"  
"Understood, thank you"  
"With that out of the way in that dress bag is your new school uniform. It is an honour to have someone of your blood line attending this academy."  
"I fully support your pacifist views and wish you all the best. Thank you once again for allowing me to now attend classes" I said as I traced my finger over the rose buttons.  
"Any questions?"  
"No Headmaster Cross, not right now anyway"  
"Then you are free to go"  
"Goodbye"

I then picked up my Night Class uniform and made my way out of the academy and back to the Moon Dorm

* * *

**This isn't really a long chapter i know. Where the uniform is concerned i thought i would go into detail with it in the next chapter when Ookami puts it on. The aim is to do a fully body description from her head to her toes when she looks in the full body mirror that way everyone can get a better idea of her appearance  
**


	6. FIRST CLASS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 6 – first class

I was feeling a little uneasy today. It's my first class and I hear the day class students get a little too excited at change over.

I put on the uniform and stood in front of my full body mirror before I left. I realise my purple eyes look slightly odd because they aren't the usual colour however neither is my hair. My silver hair is all the way down to the bottom of my back. It consists of layers and a diagonal fringe.  
The uniform is brilliant white and beautiful. First to be worn is a long sleeved black shirt. Girls don't have to wear ties so instead we wear a red silk ribbon around out necks tied in a bow. The jacket is made of white fabric with a simple black fabric design. The design also incorporates silver kite shaped studs and silver rose design buttons on the jacket as well as the cuffs. For the bottom half of uniform consists of a white frilled skirt, long knee stockings and flat, just above the ankle high, boots. I think I suited this uniform. It was light and comfortable. I think I am going to enjoy cross academy.

Once I was finished gazing at myself I went back to my desk where a wine glass of water and my blood tablets. I dropped three tablets into the water and had a drink, I felt better after that. I then got my lesson books (as well as my sketch book) and made my way to the front door where everyone else was waiting before making our way to the gate. Suddenly I heard Yuki shout "day class students get back!" Sigh….. I guess the rumours about the female day class students are true. I made my way to stand my Kaname before the gates opened. When they did I felt sorry for Yuki and Zero because the students became excited and constantly tried to push pass them to get to the Night Class. Not so much on Zero's side, I wonder why.  
"There's a new student"….  
"She's beautiful"…

"I wonder if she's a friend of Kaname's she's so close to him"….  
Several girls whispered as we walked past. I had to try not to smile from their comments that they didn't think I could hear.

I followed Kaname and the others into the barely lit classroom they must always use. Suddenly the doors opened and a man that I guess was the teacher walked in. I knew who he was….he was a hunter.  
"My name is Toga Yagari" he stated "I will be your new ethics teacher"  
"Isn't that the name of the No.1 vampire hunter working at the moment" Ruka queried. I was right he is a hunter.  
"My hunting list is currently empty at the moment but if anyone falls asleep I'll be sure to add your name" he threatened as he looked at Kaname. This is where I decided to jump in my eyes glowing red in the threatening manor. "How dare you threaten Lord Kaname" I growled  
"So it's true your kind still lives"  
"Yes it is, besides if you make one move towards Lord Kaname I will have already interpreted your moves and stopped you"  
"That is true"  
"Why is that?" Senri asked  
"Shall you tell them or shall I" Yagari said

"During the training process for elites so ensure they become suitable to protect purebloods we join the hunter program and are trained by them as well. This is to ensure if any hunters come after are bonded purebloods we can protect them as we will be able to fully understand their fighting style" I answered  
"Exactly, making your kind a worth opponent" Yagari finished

I looked over at Kaname and he seemed fine with Yagari so I proceeded back to my seat but as I walked past Hanabusa he quickly glanced away. Either it was hot in here or he was blushing. I think I will leave it and not bring it up.  
Yagari began the lesson and I took notes however soon enough the subject bored me, it either didn't interest me or this subject wasn't my thing. I then opened my sketch up and started drawing a portrait of Yagari since there wasn't much more to do. A few hours later when lesson had finished Kaname came over saying he needed to speak with the Headmaster and I needed to come to because he apparently wanted to ask how my first day was.

We shortly arrived at the Headmasters office and went in. Kaname decided to stand by the window by which I got the feeling that was the usual. I on the other hand sat on one of the couches.

"How was your first lesson" Kaien Cross directed towards me  
"It was interesting, however I don't think ethics is really a subject that appeals to me"  
"We all have our own opinions and interests" he then turned to Kaname "how may I help you?"  
Kaname replied "are you still planning on keeping Zero in the Day Class?"

"Yes"

"Are the precautions that we discussed in place"  
"Yes they are, the spell on Yuki's bracelet has now been activated so it now activates the spell on Zero's tattoo when its held close"  
"If anything goes wrong I will not hesitate to get involve mainly when he drops to a level E and loses his insanity"

"It won't get to that and if it does I will take care of things"  
"Kaname you can trust him" I interrupted

"I know and I do" he replied "Excuse us Headmaster it's getting late so we will be off"  
We then exited the building and headed back to the Moon Dorm but before we got there Kaname stopped and said "Ookami I need you to make me a promise"  
"Of course, my Lord"  
"No matter what I want you to protect Yuki"  
"Of course I will"  
"Sorry but just be sure it's an order"  
My blood connection symbol glowed but it wasn't visible under the uniform so the only indicator was Kaname's crest appeared in my eyes. I bowed and replied "I will not fail you my Lord"  
"I know you won't"


	7. LEVEL E HUNT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Level E hunt

I couldn't sleep I had something playing on my mind. I decided to wonder to room with the piano and play some songs that Juri taught me. I started playing some classical when I could hear people gathering at the other side of the door. I didn't think I was that good. Before I could even finish the piece the maid came in with a letter on a tray for me. I opened it. I was an order from the hunters. Because I trained as one in order to better protect any pureblood I was bonded to I sometimes get orders. Next Takuma walked in.  
"Lord Kaname would like us to track down a level E vampire" he said  
"Is the vampire called Alexander Roth my any chance" I replied  
"Yes but how did you know?"  
"I got a letter from the hunters asking me to track down the same level E"

We ventured into town. "We may be busy today Takuma" I stated  
"Why is that?"  
"I sense more than one level E"  
"Interesting"  
We walked down several back paths into the bottom end of the town away from the people. They must not be completely insane if they are being careful enough to stay out of sight and stay away from the heavier populated part of town. Then we heard a scream. Takuma and I ran to the source of the scream to find the level E known as Alexander Roth holding a girl and baring his fangs.  
"Let her go" I ordered  
It was ignored. I walked up to the level E grabbed him by the neck then threw him against the wall. Large cracks erupted from around where he impacted. To make the kill interesting I lifted him up in the air and as he was falling I used the moment to rip his head off I wasn't in the mood to mess about so I ended it quickly. In that brief moment he was dust and the girl fainted.  
"Takuma is you want I will erase her memories will you see to the level E hiding in the building around the corner"  
"Okay we can do that"  
I placed my hand over her forehead and my eyes began to glow as I used my powers. I purple circle appeared around my hand as I erased her memories of the event. When I was finished I picked her up and carried her into the main part of town then laid her on a bench. I then proceeded to make my way back to Takuma. I found him just as he was putting his katana back into his sheath.  
"Is that all of them?" he asked  
"I don't sense anymore but I don't know whether you want to scout around just in case" I replied  
"It may be best to do that to be just on the safe side. Then we can go to this little café and try their delicious deserts and tea's."  
I laughed "Okay Takuma we can do that"

After a few hours we walked to this sweet little café called The Tea Room.  
"They brew the best tea in this whole town and their cakes are simply delightful" said Takuma  
"Lets go inside and get a couple of cups then but im not in the mood for anything sweet" I smiled  
We walked in and sat in a booth at the end by the window. Takuma decided to order us a couple of cups of vanilla tea,  
"Shall we discuss today?" Takuma began  
"Where shall we start?"  
"You don't kill them straight forward like do you?"  
"But where is the fun in that, I like to do things differently sometimes"  
"Okay" he said as he took a sip "level E's don't normally hang around together"  
"It does happen sometimes but it is rare as they are most likely to fight between one another" then I took a sip "this tea is delicious"  
"I know, we will have to report today's events to Kaname when we get back"  
"I am well aware of that" I glanced out of the window and watched the humans hurry past shopping  
"What did you do with that girl Ookami?"  
I turned back to Takuma "I erased her memories then carried her into town and placed her on a bench. She would have woken up moments later"  
"Let's hope she is doing alright" he said as he runs his finger over the design on the china cup. The cup was white with a gold handle and a purple wave on the top near the rim. To complete the design in the white space there were light purple flowers. Sadly we couldn't stay much longer or we would be late for lesson and to make matters worse it started to rain. So Takuma and I decided it was best to walk back now before it got too heavy.

* * *

However in another country in a lab some scientists were under orders and working on a secret project that when completed would cause trouble as well as devastation… to be continued….

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated so i know what you think  
Hanabusa: does that bother you  
Me: of course then i know if they like what im typing or what i need to change to improve silly  
Hanabusa: well i dont need to change im perfect  
Me: *rolls eyes* no-one is completely perfect...i will get Kaname to put another bucket of water on your head if you dont go  
Hanabusa: *runs off*  
**


	8. DISAGREEMENT WITH RUKA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Disagreement with Ruka

We began walking to our classroom for another ethics class. But I was stopped from entering from Ruka.  
"Can I have a word with you Lady Ookami?" she asked  
"Certainly"  
I followed out of Cross Academy and into the woods. I thought she just wanted to talk to me why did we need to walk into the woods? The trees were actually beautiful this time of year. It was mid summer and you can smell the sweet scent of pine in the air.  
"I didn't want anyone to over hear" Ruka said  
"That is fine, what do you want to talk about"  
"You should leave"  
"No"  
"What did you say to me"  
"I said no, I am not leaving"  
"Lord Kaname was fine and protected originally by Seiren. Therefore he will be fine when you leave. You being here is putting him in danger."  
"Thinking back to when we first met and now you really dislike me"

Next thing I knew Ruka had pulled a dagger out. I managed to dodge it but I wasn't quick enough and she was able to slice my cheek. The battle raged out between us. Neither of us was giving an inch. I understand where she wanted us out here out of the way so no one from the Night Class would smell our blood

Meanwhile back at the classroom  
"Vice president have you seen Ruka and Ookami" Akatsuki mentioned as he looked at Takuma  
"I know they walked with us to the Academy. I was aware they were with us till I went into the classroom" he answered  
"Akatsuki go look for them" Kaname ordered

Back at the fight we were both tired. We ran forward and clashed blades. At that moment I felt someone in my mind. When I looked at her she was smiling was this her powers? The next thing I knew I was stabbed in the stomach. I looked down to see my hand place on the handle of my sword. The sword itself was submerged in my stomach. Her power must be to be able to control minds. I will need to be more careful.  
"Where shall I get you to stab yourself next?" Ruka teased while she smiled  
"How about no where!" as I said that I used my powers to summon a large lightning bolt from the sky. She leaped to the side so I only damaged her leg. She limped back from the look in her eyes this was going to take a while. I had seriously under estimated her Ruka was indeed a worthy opponent. We were both seriously hurt. My damage consisted of the stomach wound she made me inflict on myself, cut cheek, a cut on my back when I underestimated her speed and a few minor cuts to my legs as well as my arms. I will never underestimate her again that is a mistake I will learn from. The wounds weren't severe but they did bleed a lot. Ruka damage consisted of the burnt leg, a deep gash in her side that was the cause of most of her blood loss, minor cuts to her arms and legs as well as a cut across her chest. We ran towards each other again but were stopped by raging flames that appeared between us. The heat coming off them was like a furnace. We glanced to the side to see Akatsuki  
"I think you have torn each other part enough" he said "I could smell your blood from miles away. If you want my advice you two should go back to the dorms and clean up I will go back to class and inform Kaname I found but I will keep this scene to myself." Ruka and I looked at each other. I could tell we had the same thought 'that would be a good idea'. We walked up to Akatsuki and I said "Thank you"  
"No problem" he replied "Just don't do it again, put your problems aside otherwise Kaname is sure to find out"  
All three of us walked in silence back to the Academy. Akatsuki left us at the dorm so that he could go back to class. Ruka and I walked back to the doors of the dorm.  
"If he didn't appear I could of beaten you" Ruka snapped  
"Don't be so cocky" I replied  
I walked into my room and leaned on the back of the door. I took deep breaths and then proceeded to the shower. My wounds had healed but I was still covered in blood. From this time on I will need to watch my back around Ruka. She is very protective of Kaname and is not happy with me intervening.

* * *

**I thought it would be a good idea to have this fight with Ruka because of the way he snapped at Ookami in chapter 3. I hope this chapter and the next one i will be posting stops anyone thinking that Ookami is a Mary Sue. I am sorry if she has appeared that way so far but i have a lot of stuff planned for later chapters which will make you think other wise. Any way enjoy reading :)**


	9. SCIENTISTS PLOT

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Scientists plot

I woke up early and I decided to lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I thought back to yesterday to the battle with Ruka. I don't know whether to go to her and say sorry but it was both our faults that it got that far. I might go and have a talk and say that it maybe best to put what happened yesterday behind us and start a fresh. But that is when I noticed a letter on my bed side table. Another order? Can't be. I opened it to find it was a letter asking for my appearance at today's meeting at the hunter headquarters. I got up and dressed then proceeded down stairs with the letter. I was surprised to see Rima and Senri up early too.  
"Good morning you too, how come you up early" I said to start the conversation  
"Were models…." Rima started  
"And we have a photo shoot today" Senri finished  
"Well I wish you to the best of luck and have fun  
"What are you doing up early?" Rima questioned  
I showed her the letter "I have a meeting to attend. Is the Day Class attending classes today?"  
"Yes they are" Senri replied "Why do you ask"  
"I need to ask the head master if he knows if my bike got brought here. I'll see you two later" I waved goodbye and proceeded to the Academy

It appears that the Day Class must be in lesson as there was no-one around. I walked to the headmasters office and knocked  
"Come here" I heard him say so I walked in "Ookami what can I do for you?"  
"I know Kaname got people to bring some of my stuff here but I was wondering if you knew if anyone brought my bike"  
"Why did you not ask Kaname?"  
"He is asleep and I didn't want to disturb him"  
"Well it is here, would you like the keys?"  
"Yes please" he tossed the keys towards me "Thank you Headmaster"  
"Any time, your motorbike is in the garage by my house" I then left and walked to his house to indeed find my bike in his garage. I turned the keys. The bike started up perfectly it appears Haruka kept it in working order for me.

Back in the lab the scientists had just finished their project  
"Its complete" one scientist said  
"The senate will be pleased, I hope it works like we hope" said another  
The blue serum was made to trigger the same process of Ra's activation. Without Haruka's help they are hoping that the test (to see if Ookami is worthy of using his powers that happened when she was younger) will be more violent this time and cause some serious devastation. The first scientist handed to a man in black clothing holding a sniper.  
"She will be driving down this road" the second scientist said pointing at a map "she is under false orders to attend a meeting at the hunter organisation, you will intercept and carry out your orders" the man nodded and walked off

I began the trip to the hunter headquarters. I missed driving my bike. The scenery was flowing past one after another.

Seiren was just getting up when she noticed a letter on her side. It read:  
'Dear Seiren, I am going to be away for today attending a meeting. Kaname's protection is in your hands and I thank you. You have done a fantastic job protecting him so far in his life and I really have appreciated it. Thanks, Ookami'  
"I will act the way I always have, no harm will come to Ookami" Seiren said to herself as she held the letter. She then proceeded to get ready for class.

I had just got 12 miles till headquarters. I hope Seiren got my letter and I hope she didn't take it like I was questioning her ability to protect Kaname. I looked at the time. 4:45 pm 15 minutes to class. There is no way I will make it back for class this journey has taken longer than I thought. But then I sensed something was wrong the next thing I knew someone had shot me in the back. I lost control of the bike and crashed. The bike flipped and sent me flying. Every part of my hurt I couldn't move. I smacked my head too hard on the rock behind me, everything was blurring. The only thing I could make out was someone walking towards me then…..darkness

"As anyone seen Ookami? She is going to be late for class" Kaname asked  
"No sorry" replied Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma and Ruka. Ruka was starting to feel smug she thought that she either caused to much damage I wasn't showing my face or I was worried Kaname would find out about yesterday. But then Rima said "Senri and I saw her leaving this morning before we went to our photo shoot. She left to go to a meeting at the hunter headquarters"  
"Thank you Rima" replied Kaname  
"Kaname I want to show you this letter" Seiren said and handed him the letter which he read then handed it back "it proves that Rima isn't lying." Rima then glared at her as if to say how dare you suggest I would lie to Lord Kaname.  
"Since she isn't back now she should be back in a few hours. Lets go to class" Kaname finished. Secretly he was worried about her but he wasn't going to let it show. He knew she would come back safety


	10. BACK TO CROSS ACADEMY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Back to Cross Academy

I woke up and looked around. I didn't think grass came in red? Wait no there's a green patch over there. This red area is kind of soggy it can't be my blood, can it? I slowly got up and my head started spinning so I laid back down. I had a look over my arm and my top part of my body. They were badly slashed I wasn't sure wear skin began and clothing ended. I tried to get up again and was more successful. This gave me the chance to look over my wounds for some reason they haven't healed properly. I needed to get back to Cross Academy. I couldn't fly summoning my wings through the cuts on my back would be too painful. I would have to risk going to my bike. I hobbled over to my bike using the trees as a support. Thankfully the front wasn't badly damaged and was still road worthy.  
I began driving. It may not have been the best idea my vision kept blurring most likely due to the blood loss and I wasn't even able to drive in a straight line. But I had to get back.

Back at the Moon Dorm Kaname had asked Takuma to come to his room. It was midday and no where near time for classes

"Has Ookami come back yet" Kaname asked  
"I am afraid not Lord Kaname" Takuma replied "She should have been back by now"  
"Takuma get in touch with Headmaster Cross, ask him to get in touch with the hunter organisation"

A few minutes later Takuma returned back "I'm sorry Lord Kaname but the hunter organisation have no record of sending a letter to Lady Ookami for a meeting"  
"Something is not right here, if she doesn't get back in an hour inform the Night Class to go out and search for her"  
"Certainly my Lord" Takuma left the room with a worried look on his face. He knew that Kaname must be really worried for her but he wasn't letting it on to anyone "Ookami please come back" he said to himself as he wandered down the halls.

I was nearly back I recognised this road. I only had to travel through the town and I would be back at Cross Academy. How long was I out anyway? I looked at the clock. NEARLY TWO DAYS! That can't be right. Oh dear.

Half an hour later I drove down the road heading towards the dorm. I skidded to a stop in front of the door. Feeling weak was an understatement. I attempted to get off the bike and just collapsed on the floor. I got up and staggered to the door. I knocked. I probably looked like a mess. Hanabusa answered the door. "Ookami's back!" he called to everyone, he looked back at me in totally shock and dismay. "You look like a mess" that's the last words I heard before I blacked out again.

I felt someone pick me up and carry me off somewhere but I wasn't sure where that place was. "Akatsuki get Kaname I'll take her to her room" that sounded like Hanabusa. I suddenly felt safe. Then I felt something soft under me, he must have placed me on my bed. "Where is she?" Kaname demanded  
"I put her on her bed she is badly hurt Kaname and she was holding this in her hand" he handed Kaname the dart I must have been of been holding. Weird because I don't recall holding onto it. "Kaname her wound seem to have not healed fully"  
"There seems to be a spell over them however it seems to have started to fade"  
"How long do you think she will be out?"  
"When her wounds heal"  
Every part of me was on fire. Every part of me was burning and in pain. How could no one tell. To them I was just laying on the bed peacefully. "I will check in on her later" I heard Kaname say and he then left. However I heard someone pull up a chair beside my bed and sit down. I'm guessing that it must be Hanabusa because he was the only other person that entered the room.

I swear I have felt this pain before. It felt so familiar. One word…Ra. Without Haruka gone how was I going to get through the spirit guardians test. The test is to see whether I'm worthy of using his powers. Times have changed and I'm sure he will have too.  
"Ra" is the only word Hanabusa heard me mutter and it caught his attention for sure  
"What did you say?" he questioned  
Shortly after that I sat up with my head in my hands the pain was too much. My body was getting ready to shift…and I wasn't looking forward to it. I felt a hand on my back I turned to see Hanabusa with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

**Sorry i would of posted this chapter up last night but i was busy doing past papers for college**


	11. ST XOCOLAL'S DAY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 11 – St. Xocolal's day 

It has been two weeks since that day. Hanabusa on a regular basis has taken me a side and asked if I'm alright. I answer of course but really I am not. I don't want to worry anyone just yet. I wake up and attempt to drink some more blood tablets. Since that day I haven't been able to take them and today is no exception. So far I am doing well to hide my thirst; I am use to this because this is how it began last time…..  
After I finished throwing up the tablets I got in a shower and made my way back to my bedroom. The Day Class students were making a lot of noise today. It was to be expect today is St. Xocolal's day the yearly event when people give chocolates to the people they like. As I was getting ready I noticed a box of chocolates wrapped in a black ribbon. I undid the ribbon, ate a chocolate and when the front doors to meet everyone for class.

As I walked down the stairs I over heard Hanabusa say "Akatsuki shall we make a bet to see who gets the most chocolate"  
"What an interesting bet Hanabusa" I interrupted. As I walked past Hanabusa's cheeks went bright red this time I was sure that Hanabusa blushed at me.  
As the gates open Yuki informed us "Right Night Class the Day Class girls take this event very seriously so smile and accept as much chocolate as you can carry". Everyone proceeded to their gates and started to accept chocolate, I started smiling because out of the corner of my eye I could see Akatsuki taking Senri back to his gate so not to disappoint the female Day Class students. I continued to walk towards the Academy then to my surprise to my right there was a gate with my name on it and 3 lads standing behind it.  
"Hello there, are you having a good day?" I smiled  
"Yes thank you, please accept these chocolates" he bowed and handed me the small box of chocolates. This happened over and over again. But the last lad surprised me by giving me a black rose with the chocolates. I smelled it the rose smelled so sweet and beautiful.

"Lets attend lessons now" Kaname said to everyone and we walked towards the Academy.

We all walked into class and I turned to Hanabusa "I guess Takuma won the bet of getting more chocolates" I smiled. Takuma's pile was huge I was shocked I didn't think he would be able to carry that much. Hanabusa looked at me with an unimpressed face then walked to his seat. I sat down and looked over to Hanabusa. He was staring out of the window. The moon highlighted his hair and face the same way it did the day we met.

A few hours later we proceeded back to class the wind was so strong and chilling it nearly blew several of us about on occasion. This was unusual because the weather has not been like this before. I looked up at the sky, it looks like a storm is coming I hope it passes soon.  
We all gathered around in the front area, ate our chocolate and joked around having a blast. Then I remembered about the box upstairs in my room.  
"Excuse me one moment I will be back" I said as everyone looked at me  
"Certainly, take your time" Takuma answered  
Once I had collected the box I proceeded back down stairs to the others.  
"Where did you get that box from?" Akatsuki asked  
"It was on my bed side table this morning. It had the ribbon that is currently wrapped in my hair around it" I replied he looked at me as if to say he knew who it was from. I looked at Hanabusa and connected to his mind. "Thank you Hanabusa" I said physically  
"How did you know it was me?" he replied also in his mind  
"Your blushing gave it away" I then smiled which caused him to blush even more. He was so handsome.

That concludes another vampire night

* * *

**This is a great event in the anime/manga so i thought i should include it  
I decided to do another double upload since i didnt have time to upload a chapter yesterday, enjoy :)  
**


	12. XMAS PARTY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Xmas party

It was snowing, lightly but there wasn't much chance of it settling on the ground.  
"CHRISTMAS TIME!" the Headmaster said as he spun around. Zero didn't look impressed by his over reaction to the event. Yuki on the other hand was smiling and just as excited as the Headmaster was. The Headmaster began setting up the tree and roped everyone, including Zero, to decorate.

Meanwhile proceeding to the Moon Dorm….  
"Lets all decorate the tree!" Takuma shouted. Sometimes Takuma seems to share some of the Headmasters personality. "Calm down" Rima replied "There's plenty of time for that"  
"I believe he wants to make the most of the time we have together in this festive period before the term ends" I answered. At that point I turned around to the sound of a conversation between Kaname and Hanabusa. "Thank you for helping me gather the decorations" Hanabusa said looking at Kaname  
"It was no problem" Kaname replied "I look forward to decorating the tree"  
"Lets go out and celebrate" Takuma outbursted  
"We can't leave the campus during term time" Senri pointed out  
"He has a point there Takuma" Rima supportively said  
"Just talk to the Headmaster. He may allow us one day off campus" Akatsuki mentioned  
"I'll go as I need to speak to him anyway" Kaname volunteered  
"Good idea, thanks Kaname" I said "I'll stay here and help decorate the tree. I will come if I sense anything"

An hour later the tree was complete and Kaname returned. The tree itself was 6 feet tall and lit up with blue L.E.D lights. It looked like a traditional tree decorated with red and gold babbles of all sizes also every so often on the tree there was glass decorations visible. We even decorated it with tinsel however a lot of it didn't go on the tree. When Kaname returned he gave us all confused looks because we had a tinsel fight so the tree go some, the stairs got some, the couch got some and we all got the rest.  
"Headmaster says its okay to go out for a few hours as long as we are back by dawn and don't cause a scene" Kaname spoke  
Takuma's face lit up as much the tree when we plugged it in. He was acting like a child but it was great. Because of his bubbly side people feel so relaxed with him and easy to joke about with.  
"How about going to P3" Senri offered "Rima and I went there once"  
"Don't you think this is a bit over the top" Ruka blurted out. We all looked at her  
"It will be fun a great chance to let off some steam and celebrate Christmas together" Hanabusa said  
"How about a compromise…..come with us and if you still don't enjoy it then we can come back. Just give the idea a chance" I offered

We proceeded to P3. From the outside it looked like a simple club but the inside looked better. The seating areas and the bar were only lightly lit suitable for vampires. The main area that was the focus of attention was the dance floor. It was also the area of most of the light work as well. We all sat in one of the booths. The seats were red, soft like velvet and really comfortable. I wasn't able to take much of the surroundings in when a waitress came over and handed us Santa Claus hats (for the lads) and reindeer antlers (for the lasses). Apparently it was to keep the Christmas theme continuing even though some of our group wasn't too keen on the idea. Are first round of drinks where of course water with blood tablets. I was able to dodge this by asking Hanabusa for a dance. He is a fantastic dancer. I know the waltz is a bit out of place for a night club but the experience was fantastic. He took the lead confidently and was really light footed  
"Kaname did you notice that was really sudden, I seem to have notice her being not quite herself since she got back" Takuma quietly mentioned to Kaname  
"I am aware of that" he began as he looked over to Hanabusa and I dancing with smiles "but she seems happy for now"

The song ended and we returned to everyone  
"Thank you for dancing with me Hanabusa" I said  
"Any time, I look forward to next time" he replied still smiling.  
As you may have gathered I still have not been able to take the tablets and my thirst has been growing but its controllable. It has to be controllable in order not to worry anyone at least not yet.

Our next round was some flavoursome red wine. This remained our frequent order for the evening.  
Ruka stayed because she ended up having fun with us and joined in with the fun of Hanabusa's jokes. Akatsuki then invited Ruka to dance and they were absolutely elegant. Shortly after that Takuma suggested we all dance to unwind. It was a bundle of laughs mainly when it got too crowded and some of the group ended up falling over.

A few hours later will were still at the club. Some of the visitors left so it wasn't as busy. Ruka, Senri, Akatsuki and Ruka returned to drink blood tabulated water. Kaname and Takuma remained on the red wine not noticing how loud they were getting. I frequently had a smirk on my face at the thought of them being drunk. Its funny thinking about it, Hanabusa was also still on the wine however he seemed fine and unaffected by its alcoholic effect. I went onto water. I wanted to stop drinking the wine so I could remain focused but I didn't drink the tabulated water in case I ended up throwing up and causing a scene followed by intrigued glances. It's a shame Seiren didn't join us but apparently this kind of event wasn't her thing.

We remained for a couple more hours on top of that but then we decided to call it a night as dawn was approaching and from the state of Kaname as well as Takuma. They sat on the seat with their arms around one another laughing their heads of and with massive grins that reminded me of the cheshire cat. I have to admit it was a group effort to control Kaname and Takuma. We took turns supporting them as we walked but their swaying walks made it look like the person they were leaning on was also drunk. I don't think any of us imagined the night ending this way. I don't think anyone imagined Takuma let alone Kaname getting drunk, it was very unexpected.

We managed to get back to the Moon Dorm in one piece but their laughs were infectious so it took us a while as we took breaks along the way so we could stop laughing.  
"Right bed for these two" I said hinting at Kaname and Takuma. Senri, Akatsuki and Hanabusa took them to their rooms and sorted them out. I wonder if they will be hanged over when time for lessons comes. Well that's certainly a thought.  
"Hey Ookami, I had fun but things are not fine between us" Ruka ended as she walked off  
"This night was not boring it was anything but" Rima stated as she looked after Ruka  
"Your not wrong Rima" I said to her as we both walked up the stairs to bed.

* * *

**I just want to thank my friend ILUVCIS123 for the getting the characters drunk idea. I thought it would be interesting to at least put Kaname in that position as he is the last person you expect to get that way. Also MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;)**


	13. THE BITE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 13 – the bite

Today was like every other day…  
My body was still rejecting the blood tablets…..  
I raised my head from the sink to look into the mirror. My eyes shone with a blood coloured luster. They are the voice of my thirst and it was refusing to be silenced.  
I don't think it would be a good idea to attend classes today I thought to myself as I walked back to my room. My eyes would clearly give everything away to my friends and I don't want to risk hurting any member of the Day Class. I picked up my phone and sent Takuma the vice president a message. He will either get this now if he is still up reading manga or later when he gets up for class. 'Dear Takuma, I am feeling slightly under the weather so I will not be attending classes today however if I feel better later on I will inform you. Signed Ookami' I then clicked send.  
I went back to bed. I then decided on getting up for classes and try to take the blood tablets again in the hope of attending classes however I don't think that will be the case.

Several hours later I woke up. There was still I few hours till lesson. I checked my phone to find a message reply from Takuma 'Hi Ookami , okay I will inform Kaname get better soon, Takuma'. That reminded me I picked up my blood tablets and made my way to the bathroom. The Night Class members all take BL-XXXV 06Ʃ where as Kaname and I take 06Ω.  
For a few minutes I thought they were going to work however the attempt ended the same way as usual. Me throwing them up. Shortly afterwards there was a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in?" it was Hanabusa  
"Doors unlocked" I replied. He came in as I was wiping my mouth on the towel. I was thankful for my long fringe so I was able to hide my eyes.  
"Takuma said you were feeling unwell so I came to check on you"  
"Thank you that was very thoughtful"  
"Why are you covering your eyes?"  
"No reason" he quickly brushed my hair from my eyes. The plan to hide them failed. I recognized that worried look on his face as I have seen it before. He quickly glanced to the sink. I didn't have time to rinse what was left of the tablets.  
"How long have you not been able to take them?"  
I looked at the floor "ever since I came back injured"  
"But that was a couple of months ago!...drink my blood"  
"I can't I wouldn't for give myself"  
As I said that he turned his head so I had a full view of his neck. Next thing I knew I had him pinned on the floor kissing his neck. "I'm sorry" I muttered before I dug my fangs into his neck.

"No need to say sorry"  
I could feel every muscle in his body stiffen. Was my bite really having this effect on him?

A few minutes passed before I came to my senses and realised what I was doing. I quickly stopped and moved to the other side of the bathroom. I clamped my hands over my mouth "I'm so sorry are you alright?" I could tell from the way he got up he was dizzy. I clearly drunk too much of his blood.  
"Are you feeling better? From your eyes your thirst is subsided"  
"Yes thank you"  
"Everyone will be leaving for class soon so you better get ready"

I nodded and proceeded to my room and got dressed. A few minutes later I exited the room and found Hanabusa sitting on the couch with an empty glass in front of him.  
"I never intended to take so much, if you're still dizzy you can drink some of mine" I said offering my wrist to him  
"It is unnecessary, I feel a lot better after taking blood tablets. If you still find you still can't take the tablets come to me. Don't let yourself get in that state again" he replied  
"Thank you Hanabusa, your too kind"  
He smiled then took my hand and led me out to the front door to meet everyone for class  
"I thought you were ill Ookami?" Takuma asked  
"I am feeling a lot better now" I replied while glancing over to Hanabusa with a smile  
"I'm glad" Takuma said "Let's go to class then"


	14. TRIP BACK HOME PART 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 14 – trip back home part 1

Things were progressing fast and soon I would shift. I had to go home to get my life book in order to fully prepare. I had to go talk to Kaname

"Kaname, I'm afraid I need to leave for a few days" I started  
"Where will you be going?" he asked  
"Back home"  
"But there is nothing my burnt earth and ashes"  
"I know but there is something I need to get"  
"This is important to you" he looked out the window "If you must go then go but take someone with you"  
I bowed "Thank you Lord Kaname"

I proceeded to the front door but was stopped by Hanabusa and the others.  
"Where you going?" they questioned  
"I need to go back home and find something"  
"Do you need someone to go with you?" Akatsuki asked  
"Well Kaname said to get someone to go with me but I'm not going to force anyone.."  
Before I could finish Hanabusa butted in "I will go with you and so will Akatsuki" Akatsuki's glance was saying 'since when do you make decisions for me' but soon enough he ran his fingers through his hair and said "okay I'll come someone needs to keep an eye on my cousin". I then smiled and responded "Thank you"

We made our way to the parking lot and they got in their car  
"You getting in?" Hanabusa asked as he noticed I was walking past the car.  
"If its alright with you I would rather use my bike"  
They both nodded. I met them at the exit to the parking lot a few minutes later and we drove only exchanging a few words of conversation. The drive was long but not a tiring one. The journey took majority of the day but it will be worth it in the end.

We travelled through the town and across the country side until we eventually came to a large locked gate  
"Is this your house" Hanabusa asked  
"Whats left of it" I said as I broke the lock and the chains. We then proceeded up the drive and left our vehicles there.  
Most of the ashes have been blown away and have become one with the ground. All that remains of the house consists of scorched earth, bits of stonework and the staircase. I walked up the stairs while both Hanabusa and Akatsuki waited for me where the door would have been. I looked around there were no longer any crystals present to mark the resting place of my mother. So I walked to my left and jumped of the staircase onto the scorched earth below. This is where Hanabusa and Akatsuki rejoined me.  
"There is nothing left here, what did you come to get?" Akatsuki queried  
"A valuable item that lies in a cave just behind that tree line" I replied pointing towards the trees.

By the time we got near the cave it was getting dark so we decided to get some fire wood to make a fire in order to set up camp. I was starting out towards the cave trapped in my own thoughts  
"What is in the cave?" one of them asked but I didn't notice who. I turned and looked at both of them their faces not giving me an answer to that question "life books" I replied  
"What's a life book?" Hanabusa asked  
"A life book is a mystical object that contains a coloured gem on its cover. The gem connects the book with the elite vampire. The life book records every detail of their life. The book remains locked until the first time those elite open it then it remains open. In that cave there will be my life book and my ancestors. I wish to at least collect mine and my parents"  
From then on we continued to exchange friendly conversations and then Akatsuki passed a glass of liquid over to me to drink. I drank some of it before I realized what it was. It was blood tabulated water. I didn't realize this till I was coughing it up behind a tree. I casually walked back to where I previously sat aware that those two were watching me.  
"What is wrong Ookami?" Akatsuki asked but before I could answer Hanabusa said "You still can't take them"  
"No I can not" I sat down lightly panted before I opened my eyes to look at them  
"Would you like any blood?"  
"No thank you Hanabusa I am fine"  
Akatsuki looked at Hanabusa with a wondering glance about this whole situation and as if to say why wasn't I told about this

Just then I had sensed several other vampires around us with one shared thought….to kill.  
"We are not alone" I said to warn the others as I got up. The vampires soon surrounded them so I drew my sword but before I knew it the ones closest to me were either burning of turn to ice. I turned to notice that was due to the combined efforts of Hanabusa and Akatsuki. I swung my sword taking down a couple more vampires. From their faces these vampires were close to becoming Level E's.  
Suddenly my vision faded and I was pinned to a tree  
"Lady Ookami!" I heard Hanabusa shout. I didn't know what happened next

* * *

**Hanabusa's point of view  
**

* * *

I couldn't get to her as I was busy with my own enemy's but before I knew it the vampires had pinned her to the tree were flying the air. I stood there stunned at the sight I saw. Her feathers from her wings lay on the floor as the wings that reminded me of those that belong to a dragon remained. She also processed a dragon tail, wolf ears and fully red eyes. The powerful attacks being released from this new being were extraordinary and in one move the rest of the attackers were gone either fled or killed.  
"Ookami…" I said  
"I am not Ookami" the being responded as it turned to it "I am Ra"  
"Is this your form?"  
"No it is not, this is only a half shifted form you will see my true form soon enough once we have entered the cave"  
"Why what's in the cave?" Akatsuki asked  
"A spell is on the cave, Hanabusa the dart you found Ookami holding had a serum that invoke my test inorder to release destruction, the cave's spell will be aware of this and will change the path that Ookami will take. You shall meet at the end but only when she has passed the test"  
Once that was said everything that wasn't part of Ookami's original appearance disappeared  
"Ookami is that you?" I asked she seemed alittle uneasy on her feet but stood still.  
"Yes its me, what happened?"  
"Your spirit guardian Ra is what happened" Akatsuki replied he then looked at the cave "when shall we proceed?"  
"The sooner we do it the better"


	15. REFLECTION OF THE HANGOVER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT  
I just want to thank DCAngel777 for the idea to improve my hangover idea with the idea of instead putting it in after the party to putting it here by using flash backs  
**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Reflection of the hang over

**Takuma's point of view**

I walked down to the front room of the Moon Dorm whilst performing a large stretch. When I got there I was met by Rima and Senri. They were both laughing clearly an inside joke. Then Senri turned to me and said "You managed to get the pen off then" then he finished that sentence by laughing with Rima again. My face can only be described as unimpressed.

*Flash back to day before*

"WHAT IS THIS!* I shouted as I stood before a mirror. Someone had the nerve to draw a massive moustache on my face. I looked around my room to see if the culprit had left a clue. A few minutes later on top of my pile of manga books lay a permanent marker. Permanent! This is going to take a lot of getting off. Underneath laid a note with a little drawing of Hanabusa. He has a nerve to do this. It read 'enjoy the moustache Takuma, it looks good on you". I don't even remember what happened last night. Did I get so drunk I allowed this to happen? Clearly that was the case

*Flash back over*

"How drunk did I get the other night Rima?" I asked  
"Well at the club you had your arms around Kaname with massive cheshire cat smiles on your faces while laughing your heads off. Then when walking back here you couldn't even walk straight you preferred a swaying motion" Rima replied  
"Then when we took you to your room you began singing and then when we told you to calm down you started role playing from your manga books. Then Hanabusa" snicker "drew that moustache on your face to get you more in character" Senri said trying not to laugh anymore. I put my hand to my face and looked at the floor. Oh dear that sounds embarrassing I'm glad I don't remember that. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I queried  
Senri and Rima shrugged but only Rima replied "You never asked"

I spent most of yesterday scrubbing my top lip to get the moustache off. My top lip was red raw by the end of it. I tried everything soap, nail vanish remover even a small amount of bleach. In the end I had to attend lesson with a slightly red top lip (I was glad at least that faded in time) as well as a still noticeable moustache. It didn't half lower my self confidence because I knew everyone would have been looking at it but if any of the fan girls thought it was funny they were nice enough to laugh away from me.

I then turned to the stairs to see Kaname walking down them  
"Takuma you got your moustache off" he said. Oh dear even through his migraine he noticed it.  
"How's your head?" I asked  
"Much better today then it was"

*Flash back to class*

"Right lets begin today's lesson" Yagari stated  
Then at that moment the door opened and Kaname walked in rubbing his forehead.  
"Lord Kaname, are you alright?" Ruka asked  
He looked terrible he was very pale and very under the weather  
"Sorry for being late teacher" he said as he looked at Yagari he then turned to us and stated "I have just a terrible migraine" he said rubbing his forehead clearly in the hope it would relieve pain. Just then the moonlight shone in the window and right into his face. Kaname then winced and quickly raised his hand. The hangover must have made his eyes more sensitive to light no wonder he didn't join us walking to class earlier. I quickly got up with my book and held it in the way it stopped the light shining in Kaname's face. "Thank you" he said as he moved to where he normally sits in class out of the way of the light.

Throughout the class Yagari made a habit of raising his voice just to see Kaname's reaction flood his face as he place his head in his hands. I don't think he will either be clubbing again with us or drinking that much wine any time soon. I did feel sorry for him. I turned to the back of the classroom to see Senri walk in the doors with a glass of water and some tablets that must have been aspirin.  
"Here Lord Kaname take these it will help with the pain"  
"Thank you Senri" he replied as he accepted the aspirin. Even after they had taken effect the migraine had lessen but his eyes were still fairly sensitive. He tried to read his book but he kept it at a distance then after a while gave up. So he just sat in his chair for the rest of the lesson with his eyes closed and listened. I think that was a great idea.

The hours passed very slowly but soon it was time to go back to the Moon Dorm.

I waited with Kaname till he was ready to ensure that he was really alright. He then stood up "I am really alright besides its nothing a little more sleep can't cure" he said with a smile that I had a feeling was forced as he did seem drained of energy. We proceeded back to the Moon Dorm in silence as I didn't want to make what was left of Kaname's migraine any worse. I walked with him all the way to his room then split off to go to my own. "Takuma wait try this" he threw a bottle at me "that should help getting the remainder of the marker off your face"  
"Thank you Lord Kaname"

*Flash back over*

The bottle had contained a small amount of washing up liquid. The only substance I hadn't tried. It easily got the remainder of the permanent marker off and if it wasn't due his help I may still have a moustache. A blonde haired lad with a black moustache wouldn't make sense anyway.


	16. TRIP BACK HOME PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 16 – trip back home part 2

We proceeded to walk into the dark entrance of the cave. As soon as I put my foot in there the walls lit up red with inscriptions.  
"What is this?" Hanabusa asked looking around  
"Clearly a spell showing this place is aware of Ra re-testing me. Our paths may change" I replied

"How do you know?" Akatsuki questioned  
"Just something I was told"  
The path seemed never ending. The minutes crawled by seeming more like hours. It was so dark we could barely see the path ahead. Suddenly the cave shook and a wall separated me from Hanabusa and Akatsuki.  
"Lady Ookami! Are you okay/" Hanabusa shouted sounding concerned  
"I'm fine, you proceed ahead we should meet up shortly" I called back. I continued to proceed hesitant of the path ahead. I have never been here before I only knew about it from what Juri had told me.

I then saw a light ahead. The path opened up into a large cave area. In front of me lay a pond and a few rocks. To my left I could see a large rocky floor area then in front of the pond there was a wall as well as an altar area where the life books are.  
"Hey Ookami!" I heard Hanabusa call. I turned to see Hanabusa and Akatsuki standing on the floor area I noticed a few seconds ago.  
"I'm glad to see you're alright" I called back  
"Can you get over here?" Akatsuki asked  
"I'll try"  
I stepped down onto one of the rocks and a light yellow barrier appeared around the edge of the pond.  
"Clearly this place has different ideas" I commented  
"Dive into the water Ookami" I looked around the source of the voice but I didn't see no-one. "Dive into the water and connect with Ra" I looked around and joined Hanabusa and Akatsuki's glances to the altar  
"Mother, is that you?"  
"Yes dear, in spirit only" my mothers spirit replied. She walked over to stand next to Hanabusa.  
"Lady Serenity, it can't be" Akatsuki said surprised  
"I am here to help" she then turned to me "you know what to do"  
I responded with a nod and dived into the water.  
"Will she be alright?" Hanabusa asked Lady Serenity  
"I believe she will be just fine"

I allowed myself to sink towards the pond bed. I closed my eyes and searched mentally for a sign of Ra. For a few minutes I was worried. But when I thought all hope was lost, I found him. A black and yet strong aura present in my soul.

"She has been down there a long time" Akatsuki said turning to Lady Serenity  
"She is just fine, look" she replied pointing to the pond. They couldn't understand what she was pointing at then at that moment bubbles started to form on the surface. That is when they both saw him. He came bursting out of the water so suddenly the cousins took a step back in surprise. The being that is Ra was huge. He was jet black in colour and was part wolf and part dragon. The top half of him was like a wolf in every detail down to the muzzle, paws and the fur. His lower half was like a dragon. The dragon half consisted of the wings on his back, scales, tail and feet. Ra then let out a loud roar and part of the wall in front of him opened up to reveal an anti-vampire spear.  
"Now this is my true form little ones" Ra roared mainly at Hanabusa

Then the spear launched and buried it itself in his right shoulder and a spark of what looked light lightning appeared around the wound. The impact had sent him flying and he hit the wall on the other side of the cave.  
"That hurt" the cousins eyes widened in stock and not because of the blood seeping out of the wound.  
"That sounded like a blend of Ookami and Ra's voices" Akatsuki explained. Hanabusa looked at his cousin. His face sent the message of 'how is that possible'  
"It is possible because she is winning the fight with Ra, look at their eyes" as Lady Serenity said this they looked up. His left eye was gold just like before where as the right eye was purple….like Ookami's. It was true she was inside that thing. Ra looked towards the weapon that fired again. This time Ra dodged it.  
"How come it dodged the spear this time?" Akatsuki questioned  
"Let's ask your cousin" Lady Serenity replied as she looked at Hanabusa

"The only thing that has changed is that Ookami is present" he responded  
"Exactly Ookami is the one who is dodging the spears; it also acts as an indicator as how the fight is going"

Yet again another roar erupted from Ra and our attention shifted to them.  
"She's losing her foot hole" Lady Serenity stated

Ra's body took another spear this time to the right hip. This time in the moment of agony Ra ripped the spears out of his shoulder and hip. After that Ra dived under the water.

Minutes passed. They seemed like a life time for the two cousins waiting to see if she is indeed alright.  
Just then the barrier disappeared.  
"Is it over?" Hanabusa asked  
I soon emerged from the end of the pool near the wall with the spear. I was in a bad state.  
"What is with all the scratches?" Akatsuki inquired  
"Even though it appeared like nothing had happened but the fight was taking place inside the soul and the mind, this is just the outcome of it" Lady Serenity explained  
"She looks exhausted" Hanabusa stated  
I was breathing deeply this had really taken a lot out of me.  
"The scratches are healing, why aren't the holes left from the spears?" Hanabusa asked  
"To ensure they can't heal and to ensure the elite has a better chance of getting a foot hole as well as an advantage in battle part of the spear remains" I repeated what Ra had told me. I then looked up  
"You did well" Lady Serenity said  
"Thank you mother" I replied I had missed her so much but I felt sad that she had to leave soon. She kissed my forehead then disappeared.  
"I thought it was going to be more destructive" Hanabusa said  
"He can't do much in a cave surrounded by a barrier"

I tried to stand up but then collapsed. I was caught in Hanabusa's arms he is always watching out for me even if I wasn't aware of it.  
"You're too weak to move, we'll get the books. What are we looking for?" Akatsuki asked. It was clear why I was so weak I had lost a lot of blood from the spear wounds. I sat back down and reached inside my shoulder wound. I screamed in agony as I pulled the hollow metal circle out and threw it away. "My book should be in the center. There will be a black stone on the cover that looks like a fluid moving in it. Then I'm guessing my parents should be close by. Their gems will be solid since they are dead. Juri said my dad's is blue and my mum's is purple" Akatsuki walked over to the altar to collect the life books. Hanabusa stayed close to me as he felt concerned. "Hanabusa can you do me a favour?"  
"Of course"  
"Remove the metal circle from my hip please"  
To begin with he was stunned by the request but soon looked down to the hip. He placed one my hip and used his powers to freeze the skin around the wound. "This will numb the area" he said before he pulled the metal circle out. He was right this time I didn't feel a thing.  
"I have them now we can go" Akatsuki replied he then passed the three life books to Hanabusa and picked me up. "The wounds in your shoulder and hip will take a while to heal and you're too weak to walk. If its alright I'll carry you till you recover"  
"Su….Sure Akatsuki" I replied slightly stunned by his offer

He placed me in the back seat of the car. We decided it was best to leave the bike as I was in no condition to drive it and they had never driven a bike before. I was very thankful for their support in helping me get the life books. Akatsuki used his powers to melt the lock shut on the gate to improve the security once again.  
On the drive back I noticed Hanabusa glancing back at me every now and then. M wounds till ached but they were recovering. The drive was a long one and I ended up falling asleep


	17. TRANSFER STUDENT MARIA KURENAI

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 17 – transfer student Maria Kurenai

A few days have past and my wounds have completely healed. I have finished my father's life book and now I am on my mothers. Normally the evenings at the Moon Dorm at peaceful but today for some reason there was a commotion. I welcomed it as it disturbed me from reading. I checked the clock. I had 10 minutes till class so I quickly jumped out of my chair and got dressed.

"Hey Ookami, I'm surprised you are here. You didn't come to lesson yesterday because of your reading" Kaname mentioned as I met him on the walk out of the gate.  
"I needed a break. What was all the commotion about earlier?"  
"Transfer student"  
"Interesting. Who is it?"  
"Maria Kurenai, you'll see her shortly"  
We took our seats in the class room. I opened my sketch book at my most recent sketch of a hawk with its wings out stretched. It was half way through the lesson when Yuki walked in with the lass I presumed was Maria. She was a young girl about the same height as Yuki and she has greyish-purple hair as well as eyes.  
"Hello everyone. My name is Maria Kurenai" she said. She sounded like she was a nice person and slightly shy.  
"Welcome Maria to Cross Academy. My name is Takuma and this is Lord Kaname" Takuma said pointing to Kaname as he introduced him to Maria.  
"I'm happy to meet you, I'm so happy to finally meet a pureblood" she was smiling at Kaname. I was watching her carefully as she walked up to Kaname. But she just took his hand and shook it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too Maria" Kaname responded. I wasn't the only one watching her several members of the Night Class were too. When I decided she was no threat I looked back at my drawing and continued to shade in the feathers.  
"And who is this?" she said right next to my ear and it was loud enough to make me jump  
"My name is Ookami Shur'tugal…..Lady Ookami Shur'tugal. It's a pleasure to meet you Maria"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too" she replied with a smile "your drawing is great I like hawks. Well Yuki is going to show me around the rest of the academy so goodbye everyone" she then started to skip towards the door but I stopped her and gave her the drawing. I had finished it anyway. "Here have this, I look forward to getting to know you better"  
She nodded "thank you" then walked out of the door

"So Ookami since you gave her one of your drawings does that mean I get one of the ones you have done of me?" Hanabusa asked  
I blushed very notably I could feel the neat on my cheeks and Hanabusa smirked  
"How….how do you know about them?"  
"I looked through your sketch book"  
Oh dear, oh dear how embarrassing. I walked back to my seat as class resumed

"Class dismissed" Yagari shouted later on  
I quickly got up and made my way back to the Moon Dorm and back to my room. I was power walking holding my sketch book to my chest and my heart was racing. True this sketch book had a few sketches of him but the one hidden under my bed had more. Which one has he seen?  
I got back to my room and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I had to calm down. I quickly went to my room. I pulled out a box and opened it to find the sketch book. I guess he hasn't seen in it since its still here.

Just then I heard the sound of my door shutting so I quickly shoved the book and the box back under my bed then walked out of my room to see who it was.  
It was Hanabusa. My heart began to race  
"What can I help you with?"  
He didn't answer he just walked towards me. Out of confusion I backed up but I soon realised I couldn't go any further as behind me was my desk.  
He then stood in front of me then he began to run his fingers through my hair and then down my cheek. My gaze was locked in his lovely bright blue eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed me passionately.


	18. PHOBIA

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Phobia

He slowly stepped back "that's what I needed you for" he said responding to my earlier question. He then left. I was left standing in front of my desk. I placed my fingers on my lips and blushed that was unexpected as well as sweet. I slowly moved to the shower then went to bed feeling giddy and with that memory in mind.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on the door  
"Excuse me Ookami but Kaname would like to see you"  
"Thank you Takuma"  
I got up and picked a long t-shirt and jeans from my wardrobe and proceeded to Kaname's room. Before I could knock Kaname invited me in.  
"I need you to get some information for me"  
"Certainly my lord and what would that be?"  
"Find out what the senate has planned for Rido" he said while playing with a chess piece "also have you opened your life book yet?"  
"Not yet my lord"  
"Bring it to me when you are. Since I'm your bonded pureblood I think I'm allowed to read it"  
"Of course" I bowed and started to leave  
"Wait Ookami. You seem really happy today has something happened?"  
I thought back to the kiss and smiled "Everything is fine my lord"  
"Okay" I then left. I needed to make a few phone calls

3 hours later I began to walk to the main door I had to meet Richard to get the files. I just put my hand on door handle when…  
"Hello Ookami, where are you going?"  
"Ha….Hanabusa I erm" I looked down as I could tell I was blushing "I need to go meet a friend to get some information I requested to help Kaname"  
He lifted my head up "Interesting. Would you like some company? Besides you look cute when you blush"  
That just made things worse "No….erm no it's fine" I turned and left.  
Hanabusa turned to see Akatsuki smiling at him.  
"What are you smiling for?" Hanabusa snapped  
"Nothing" Akatsuki replied  
Kaname shortly walked down the stairs. "Something doesn't seem right. Hanabusa since you're near the door you can come with me"  
"Yes Lord Kaname"

I stood in the clearing a small distance from the academy waiting for Richard. Just then I could hear someone walking towards me. "Richard I was wondering…" wait that isn't Richard. The man that stood in front of me was dressed in a dark uniform, was bold and had a large but thin scar all the way down his face.  
"Where's Richard?" I snapped  
"Permanently indisposed at the moment" he replied  
"How dare you!" I charged at him but he drew his sword and pointed it at my neck. My eyes widened in horror.  
"You remember this blade don't you?"

* Flash back*  
"Mother watch out!" I said  
My mother turned around to face her new opponent but was caught off guard and the blade pierced her heart. "It will take more than that to kill me" Lady Serenity stated as she quickly broke the neck of the person holding the blade. But it was too late. She was dying. Blue vein like cracks started to form from the wound out of the rest of her body and even dust like sparkles left her body then proceeded to float upwards. I ran to her "mother?"  
"It is to late for me now" I reached for the sword "no, don't touch it I fear it will only cause you pain. Haruka and Juri will look after you now" she then erupted into thousands of blue crystals  
*Flash back over*

I must of mistaken this sword for the Kveykva they do have similar engravings.  
"Time to die" he said  
He brought the sword up high ready to swing. I knew I had to dodge but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't stop shaking and they felt like jelly. I was paralysed with fear by what this sword has done and what it is capable of. The attack sent me stumbling backwards a few paces. The wound across my chest and stomach was deep. My blood littered the green grass and just like litter it didn't belong there. I stayed in the position I fell in and clutched my wound. Fear and terror were attaching themselves to every fibre of my body I couldn't do a thing.  
"Pathetic I thought you would at least put up a fight, what a shame" he then picked me up by my neck. I was struggling for breathe he was clearly strong. Next thing I knew I was smashed into a tree with incredible pain from my back. I slowly turned and realised he had cut into my back when he had thrown me, now that took skill. "I realise now your incapable of moving. You reek of fear. But now your spine is broken you won't be moving anyway."  
Dam can things get any worse now.

"Wait" Kaname said to Hanabusa  
"What's wrong?" he replied turning to him  
"That smell….it's Ookami's blood. We need to hurry" Hanabusa didn't reply he just ran behind Kaname.

Clearly things can.  
He had lunged and skewed me against the tree. He had missed my heart by about a centimetre. But every instinct was telling me this sword was designed to kill.  
"What have I ever done to you?"  
"Been born"  
My eyes widened in shock as at that moment blue wound like cracks started to appear to signify my death.  
*Flash back*  
"Don't touch it I fear it will only cause you pain"  
*Flash back over*  
Sorry mother but I had to get it out. It is only my legs that don't work so my arms should be just fine. He saw my movements "Going to fight back now are we too late for that" he said trying to mock me. I reached up to the handle but as soon as I placed one finger on it the vein like cracks appeared on my hands too. "Touching it will only seal your fate further" he laughed  
I dropped my arms so they hung limply at my side. I was giving up but I probably gave up at the beginning of this fight by freezing in fear. My vision started to blur, is this what it is like to die?

"Ookami!" two people shouted but I couldn't who they were. Suddenly the man disappeared from my already failing vision. "Kaname she is hurt badly and that guy didn't even seem to have a scratch on him" I recognised that voice it was Hanabusa.  
"Pull the sword out Hanabusa. You're less likely to be effected by it" replied Kaname.  
At that moment I felt it being removed and more blood tainted the ground. Now no green could be seen from where I collapsed.  
"Ookami are you alright?" Hanabusa asked. That kind of seemed like a funny question considering the situation.  
My eyes locked in terror at the sword and I stared to shake  
"Hanabusa throw away the sword" Kaname demanded and Hanabusa did just that. I was then able to calm down and accept my fate  
"Kaname I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise to you and Hanabusa I …. I …." I couldn't finish  
"Ookami don't die!" Hanabusa shouted with tears in his eyes. "Kaname can't you do anything?"  
"I have a few ideas….Ookami I order you not to die!" my blood connection symbol on my shoulder glowed but soon flickered and faded. I was too weak.  
"Idea two Hanabusa hold her head and open her mouth. She isn't that close to death yet"  
"What are you going to do?" at that moment Kaname cut into his arm so Hanabusa did as he was told.

I felt a liquid trickling down my throat. Wait this tastes like Kaname's blood, can it be?  
"Ookami I will say this again. I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE I still have use for you"  
My blood connection symbol lit up and I opened my eyes to show the Kuran crest in my eyes.  
"I didn't know the symbol appeared in her eyes" Hanabusa said slightly intrigued. Kaname's reply was stopped by the sound of him wincing as I dug my fangs into his wrist.

Shortly afterwards he pulled his wrist away  
"Rest Ookami"  
I was about to say thank you but he replaces his finger on my lips and repeated "rest". I closed my eyes. I opened them again after Kaname laid me down on my bed. I better not make a habit of people carrying me around when I'm injured. I noticed that the blue cracks had started to recede. He had saved me. No words could describe how grateful I am to him or how indebted I am as well. So this will have to do "Thank you very much Lord Kaname" I said as he walked out of the door.


	19. STUDY DATE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 19 – the study date

"I found the sword Lord Rido" said one of his followers handing him the sword. They were standing on the outskirt of the clearing and collected the sword from where Hanabusa had thrown it. "From Ookami's reaction to this sword we can use it to our advantage" Rido grinned. They then proceeded to go back from where they came from.

* * *

I woke up early morning and looked at the clock. It was Thursday! I have been asleep for just over a whole day! I quickly jumped out of bed then stopped. I gazed at my hands and everywhere else I was injured. I sat back down on my bed in amazement. There were no traces of any scars. I looked back at the clock again. Last night science classes replaced ethics and I was looking forward to it. I know Hanabusa takes a lot of notes so I could go see him.

I walked down the hall to the room Hanabusa and Akatsuki shared. I knocked twice on the door and Akatsuki opened it wearing nothing on his top half. He rubbed his face clearly half sleepy. Dam did I wake him?  
"Can I help you Ookami?"  
"Is Hanabusa awake?"  
"Yeah he's up studying. His light makes it hard to sleep"  
Well I'm relieved I didn't wake him.  
"Who is it Akatsuki?" Hanabusa called  
Akatsuki stepped aside so I could walk in. Hanabusa was on his bed surrounded by work. As soon as he looked up to see me there was a cloud of papers. That must have got launched in the air in surprise. I bent down to help pick some of them up then shortly handed them back to him.  
"Thank you and what can I help you with?"  
"Is it true that we have now started science classes?"  
"Yes"  
"Can you tutor me?" I stood there at the end of his bed for a few minutes while I thought about it. I asked him to tutor me because science subjects interest me so I was looking forward to the classes. After a few more minutes he smiled and said "would you like to join me at my desk?"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"It's a yes" he said half laughing  
Akatsuki picked up a shirt and said "I'll leave you two to study" then winked at us before he left like here was another meaning behind what he said.

They don't call Hanabusa a genius for nothing. I tried to take notes but sometimes I wasn't sure what to write as he explained everything in a lot of detail. I didn't understand how he could be near an expert on a topic he only learnt last night.  
He stopped talking every now and then to allow me time to finish writing. He also had the tendency to send shivers down my spine as he would lean in close and whisper in my ear things like "are you done?" or "shall I teach you more?"  
He nuzzled my neck "or I could teach you something else?"  
My heart started to race this was not a side of Hanabusa I had seen before. He began to kiss my neck and I gasped at it was a sensitive spot of mine. I could feel him laughing against my neck at my reaction.

Meanwhile in the front room of the Moon Dormitory

"Hey Akatsuki, where is your cousin?" Senri asked  
"Tutoring Ookami about last nights lesson in our room. Why?" he replied  
"I just needed to give him my half of the research project but it can wait"  
"That means she is awake I'm glad" Takuma spoke out

"Did Akatsuki say Hanabusa is tutoring Ookami?" Maria excitedly asked as she came around the corner  
"Yes he did" Takuma responded  
"Can I help them? I have completed the extension tasks"  
"I don't see why not. I will take you to his room just follow me"  
Just as Takuma began to lead Maria up the stairs to Hanabusa's room Akatsuki called out "Hey Vice President" to catch Takuma's attention and it worked as he turned around to face Akatsuki "try not to interrupt anything"  
Takuma then laughed "Okay I'll try not to"

Takuma and Maria walked down the hall and walked straight into the room. Hanabusa and I quickly leaped back in our seats away from one another as they startled us.  
"Not interrupting are we?" Takuma asked while smiling  
I looked back to the notes I had made and Hanabusa replied "no you haven't" clearly lying to him.  
"Good. Maria would like to help you tutor Ookami"  
"You don't think I'm capable of doing it!" he shouted back like the comment struck a nerve. I put my hand on Hanabusa's shoulder "Calm down Hanabusa. You can come in Maria"  
Maria was peeping in around the door frame but came in on my invitation. She was holding a book with a black cover.  
"Its just I have completed the extension work and I thought we could take turns and I could tutor her for a while" Maria said in her sweet voice  
"That is very kind if you Maria"

A few hours more hours passed and all three of us were on the floor discussing the work and creating flash cards when Akatsuki walked in. "It's nearly time for class so you might want to get changed"  
I started gathering up all the notes I made "thank you Hanabusa and Maria for sparing your time to tutor me"  
"No problem" replied Hanabusa  
"Your welcome" smiled Maria  
I followed Maria out of the door when Hanabusa grabbed my hand and started tracing the lines on it.  
"Are you okay after the other day I mean?" he whispered to me before he lifted his head,  
"Yes I am. I just want to thank you if it wasn't thanks to you and Kaname I would have been a goner so thank you" I kissed him on his forehead and walked off the get ready for class


	20. THE KIDNAP

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 20 – The kidnap

I bolted up out of bed then went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. That sword I couldn't get it out of my head and my dreams were haunted by my mother's death. When ever I think about that day my hands begin to shake.

* * *

Rido was standing looking out of the window when he was interrupted by an unknown figure in a hooded coat.  
"When are we putting the plan into action, my Lord?" the figure asked  
"Today" Rido grinned and glanced to where the sword laid wrapped up "Kaname will fall."

* * *

After what happened earlier this week all eyes have been on me. I appreciate everyone looking out for me but I haven't had 5 minutes on my own. I opened the glass doors that lead onto the balcony. I jumped off and walked into the woods. The air smelled of pine due to the trees as well as the sound of the songs of various birds.  
"Hey is that Ookami from the Night Class?" a Day Class student shouted. Dam I didn't mean to walk this far. I turned and looked at the girl that said my name. "It is Ookami" she shouted. Soon enough her and all her friends ran towards me. If it was anyone else I would have jumped up onto the branch above but then I wouldn't be able to think of a decent excuse to give them afterwards so I just stayed where I am.

"How come you're here while the Day Classes are in session?" asked a girl with large round glasses and black hair in plaits  
"I decided to go for a walk and I guess I wasn't paying attention" I smiled

"Hey Night Class member" Zero shouted  
"Hello Zero"  
"You shouldn't be here Day Class is in session so back to your dorm!"  
I raised my hands up as a sign of surrender that way I was no longer a threat "my apologies Zero coming here wasn't intentional"  
"I will show you to the gate"  
I nodded then left the girls and followed him. We ended up walking in silence to the gate till we stood in front of it.  
"Can you open the gate please Gatekeeper" I asked him as he sat in his area beside the gate "goodbye Zero"  
"Don't let me see you here again before your lesson" he replied before walking off. The gates suddenly opened with a sudden bang and I proceeded to the Moon Dorm unaware of my welcome.

I walked in and as I closed the door someone grabbed hold of my shoulder then shook me.  
"Where have you been?" Hanabusa shouted I should of known it would have been him.  
"I went for a walk to get some fresh air"  
"I have been pacing this floor until you returned I was so worried" I looked over to everyone and they nodded so it must be true.  
"I was just in the woods and I then met Zero. He lead me back here so I guess you can thank him that I am here now." I put my hands on his cheeks "thank you for worrying but I'm okay. I'm going back to my room" my jester seemed to calm him but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked to my room. Once I was there I picked up my life book and walked to Kaname's room. I knocked once and walked in. Unfortunately he was no where to be seen so I guess he must be out possibly talking to the head teacher. I walked over to his desk and lain my hand on the black liquid crystal on the cover of my life book. I heard a distinct click of the clasp as it unlocked and I left it on his desk. I didn't want to know what secrets it held not yet anyway so I quickly left the room.

In class we are doing further research into the improvement into the blood tablets and investigating methods to reduce ex-human vampires rejecting the tablets. The results with the current tablets at the moment are 10% chance of rejection. Our research and tests are to ensure the production of a new tablet with less than 5% for full acceptance by all vampires. I had got paired up with Rima.

The walk back to the dorm Rima and I discussed how to share the research work load. When we were finished she walked up to Senri and talked about their up coming photo shoots. I continued to walk with my head down until we came to a fork in the path. Straight ahead would lead to the dorm but the path to the left leads to the lake. Hanabusa saw me gazing that way and asked "would you like to go to the lake?" I then nodded in response.  
I remember that I use to go swimming in a lake similar to this one when I was younger. It would be nice to have a swim.  
"Hanabusa are you staying here with me?"  
"Of course"  
"Then turn around"  
"What?" I untied the ribbon bow around my neck and indicated with my fingers for him to turn around. He blushed madly but eventually turned around. I'm not sure why he was blushing but I don't want to know what he was thinking. Shortly afterwards I dived into the water. I didn't have a swim suit with me so my underwear will have to do. The water was cool and refreshing. It was so worth the swim. The water was so clear you could see every inch of the lake. I then surfaced.  
"Hey Hanabusa! Firstly you can turn around and secondly do you want to join me?"  
Hanabusa turned around "No thank you Lady Ookami"  
"Why are you being so formal all of a sudden?"  
"Just addressing you properly"  
"Just call me Ookami"  
"Yes my Lady"

At that moment I decided to surprise him. I swam up to where he stood and splash water at him. He was staring up at the moon and so was clearly distracted so my move didn't half make him jump. This time it was my turn to laugh at his reaction. But he soon got his own back. So we ended up starting a water fight that lasted for several minutes till we were interrupted.  
"How sweet. Having fun?" Rido asked as he emerged from the shadows. Hanabusa had his eyes wide in shock by the appearance of our visitor.  
"Rido" I snarled. Why was he here? He better of not gotten to Kaname while I was distracted however I didn't sense anything. Hanabusa stepped forward like he was going to fight Rido.  
"Hanabusa you can't fight him by yourself" I announced  
In that split second Rido had lashed out with his blood whips and struck Hanabusa in the shoulder and the stomach.  
"No!" I screamed  
Hanabusa soon got free by using his powers the freeze the whips and shatter them. I moved towards him but Rido was too fast. He already moved in front of me and stopped my advance.

I was then instantly gripped with fear as pointing at my neck was that sword. My mother's killer and nearly mine.  
"Look what I found" mentioned Rido clearly on about the sword. I was too scared to respond. My body was shaking. "Come with my quietly or I will kill your friend." It felt like this decision was tearing me in half. There was no hope in hell that I would ever consider going with Rido but I didn't want him to kill Hanabusa. However Rido could tell I was hesitant with making a decision. Even if my eyes were mostly portraying fear suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and everything went black.  
"Don't you dare take her!" I heard Hanabusa shout  
"Petty vampire you are no match for me"


	21. MEETING WITH RIDO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Meeting with Rido

Hanabusa stumbled into Kaname's room and slammed his hands on the desk. His wounds weren't severe but bled enormously never the less. Kaname slowly closed Ookami's life book and looked at Hanabusa.  
"Where is Rido hiding?" shouted Hanabusa  
"I don't understand. Hanabusa why are you so badly injured?" asked Kaname  
"First thing is first, what is with Ookami and that sword?"  
"By 'that sword' are you indicating to the sword that nearly killed her?" Hanabusa nodded "from reading her life book it is the very sword that killed her mother and she has been terrified of it ever since"  
"That would explain her expression when Rido had it pointing to her neck" said Hanabusa as he stepped back from the desk.  
"Has he?" hinting at something left unsaid.  
"No he hasn't killed her he has just captured her. I got injured trying to fight him." Kaname's look indicated that Hanabusa was lucky to walk away with his life.  
"This means his plans are in motion"

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My head is spinning. I then glanced around my surroundings but it was so dark I could hardly see anything. The only thing I could tell is a tight pressing sensation on my wrists and ankles. To find out more about this I moved my arm forward to only find out the movement was restricted. Was I really shackled to something?  
"Trying to get free would be pointless." Wait a minute I know that voice. Then suddenly the candles were lit in the room and I ended up wincing as my eyes adjusted. I used this opportunity to look at my wrists and I was indeed shackled….to a wall.  
"Rido why have you brought me here?" I snarled as I struggled to free myself from my binds. A few seconds later I soon felt exhausted so I decided to stop. It was strange because I don't normally tire this quickly. I understood why when I looked down. Present on my middle section are three large slashes.  
Rido chuckled to himself "the cuts ensure you won't have the energy to escape. It's interesting that cuts made from the sword you fear, slows down your healing abilities or pretty much stops them all together"  
Rido seemed very content and impressed with himself from the turn out of this situation.

"You still haven't answered my question filthy pureblood." He didn't seemed fazed at all by my comment but he soon replied "I need you in my plan to kill Kaname Kuran. Become my elite"  
"Never!" I shouted.  
"Be that way but I won't be giving you a choice"  
After that he left and I remained hanging on the wall like a decoration.

There are no windows in this room so I can't get a sense of how much time has passed. I hope everyone is alright back at Cross Academy. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Rido asked sarcastically as he made his silent appearance.  
"No" I instantly replied  
"I repeat once more. Become my elite!"  
"I repeat once more. Never!"  
"You're a stubborn one" I didn't reply to that I chose to stare at him instead. "Never mind I have ways of making you agree." I got slightly worried about that statement that I then began struggling once more hoping to break the shackles. Just then one of Rido's servants entered then room with a sword in its sheaf. He then drew it and announced "this is the Black Thorn or in other words the sword that killed your mother." I became paralyzed with fear at the power the sword contained and he knew it….all too well.  
"Move it" he commanded and the servant carried out whatever orders he had been given earlier. I didn't know what he was doing before it was too late as my eyes were fixed on the blade that Rido held.

I was snapped out of this trance when the servant placed the helmet over my head. That's when I became aware of his plan. Since I didn't agree to being his elite willingly I was going to be forced.  
"This won't work" I said  
"You don't understand this device is much stronger than the one you broke so easily on your awakening"  
Dam I get the feeling I'm in serious trouble. I then began to feel a pressing and invading sensation in my mind. I was well aware of what it was. I tried to fight it but it was too strong and I soon fell victim to it. Once it had taken control I just hung on the wall like a limp fish.

Next I felt a wet liquid touch my lips that tasted similar to Kaname's blood but it wasn't the same. The helmet and its connected shackles stopped any thought of movement. I was useless. Rido began to speak. I heard him say "Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda" clearly and distinctly. I then felt his fangs puncher my neck. I couldn't help it the next verse just poured out of my mouth "Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr."

"You are now mine" Rido stated smiling


	22. THE BATTLE FOR CROSS ACADEMY

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 22 – the battle for the academy

"Let's go my solider" Rido said referring to me. I stood in the dark corner and at that order I moved forward. "Cross Academy will fall"  
"Yes my Lord"

* * *

"Lord Kaname" Seiren addressed him as she appeared  
"Yes Seiren"  
"They are coming"  
Kaname left his room with her and proceeded down the corridor when he saw Takuma.  
"Takuma get everyone who is comfortable in the day to go to the Sun Dorm" Kaname requested  
"Of course, right away" he replied

We were nearly at Cross Academy. By 'we' I meant Rido, his arm of level E vampires with a small amount of sanity and me. We stopped then Rido sent some of his followers to the bridge at the front of the gate and the rest proceeded through the woods to attack any Day Class members as well as any Day Class students. Rido and I walked to the roof to wait for our guests.

Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, Maria and Yuki made their way to the roof after Seiren had mentioned she had seen him standing up there.  
"Rido, where's Ookami?" shouted Hanabusa  
"You again how annoying. Since you are so concerned for her, Ookami!" he called "come say hello"  
At that request I jumped down from the ledge on the tower behind him. When I landed the roof cracked underneath my feet.  
"As you can see she's mine now"  
"What have you done?"  
"Enough talk. Go Ookami"

**Ruka's view  
**At that order she lunged forward and struck a blow across Hanabusa's chest/ she was so quick he didn't even have time to move. He then countered by erecting ice spikes from the ground but Ookami jumped and landed close to Rido.  
"Aim for Rido" I suggested  
Akatsuki was next launching an inferno of flames at Rido but Ookami moved in the way and with a beat of her black wing the flames disappeared.  
"You can't get to me while Ookami is here. She is not just controlled by me, she is bonded to me"  
That was clear now. There was another pureblood crest on her shoulder. Another one present under Lord Kaname's. next thing I knew Maria came charging past she doesn't have a power but she is a great fighter with weapons. In this case two daggers. She sparred with Ookami for a long time and all we did was watch. But it wasn't clear who was winning until Ookami stumbled backwards. Maria had managed to strike and present of the helmet was a crack.  
"Enough" shouted Rido. He then lifted his hand and some sort of black substance bided us which stopped us from moving.

**Ookami's view  
**Rido had used a spell to bind the Night Class members except Yuki.  
"Now get the pureblood princess now" ordered Rido  
I moved towards Yuki and pinned her to the floor so she wouldn't cause Rido any problems.  
*Flash back*  
"Ookami I need you to make me a promise"  
"Of course, my Lord"  
"No matter what I want you to protect Yuki"  
"Of course I will"  
*Flash back over*  
I took a few paces back I was being bombarded with images that the helmet kept caged at the back of my mind. "Yu…ki" I murmured "Yu….ki" I was trying once again to fight the power of the helmet but I wasn't being too successful.  
"Akatsuki now!" someone shouted to Akatsuki and the next thing I knew I was on fire. It was incredible painful. Once the flames had stopped most of my flesh was burnt and several large patches of my wings were missing exposing the bones. Before I could come to my senses I felt incredibly cold and I couldn't move. Hanabusa had frozen me. "Yuki go now!" that voice shouted again. I broke out of my icy cage to find myself struck in the shoulders and hips by Senri's blood whips. This was to keep me still while Yuki attacked with her scythe and broke the helmet in two.

Unfortunately I was still under Rido's control by the blood connection symbol as his crest is present in my eyes but this power I could fight.  
"You are useless" he said to me and walked towards Yuki. I quickly put myself between him and her. "I order you to move" I didn't obey the order I just stood there. He crest on my shoulder flickered and then faded I wasn't going to let him control me anymore.  
I drew my sword and pushed it into his stomach. I was shocked I was aiming for his heart. "You may be refusing orders but you are still bonded to me therefore you can't kill me"  
"But I can try!" I shouted in reply I prepared to slash at him again but then I saw a bright light in the corner of my vision. I dodged but the attack just grazed my side but Rido took most of the attack. I turned around to see Zero with his Bloody Rose gun and it was aimed at Rido. Zero's hunter powers have been released so something must have happened. Because of Rido's injuries the Night Class was released from there binds.  
"Yuki its not safe here" he said to her  
"I am a guardian I have a right to protect the students and this academy"  
I nodded in response as I wasn't going to argue. Something had happened to her as well as I could sense she was a vampire and not just any vampire a pure blood. Come to think of it Rido called her the pure blood princess so she maybe a relation to Kaname.  
"Where did he go?" Zero asked then jumped off the building with the aim to find him.  
"Lady Kuran we should get you off this roof now as the floor is unstable" Hanabusa spoke. At least that answered my query as to whether she is a relation of Kaname's.  
"Okay but we need to see how the headmaster is doing at the front gate"  
"I'll take you" I suggested "Kaname is in the woods with Rido and Zero" I knew that because I had sensed it. I proceeded to run with Yuki to the front gates. With my injuries I was slower than her but I only just managed to keep up.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Yuki asked  
"Call me father" he said "and I'm fine Yuki dear"  
"Did you really defeat all those vampires?" I asked looking at the piles of dust just visible over the rumble of the gate.  
"He use to be the strongest vampire hunter before he quit" Yagari replied  
"Makes sense"  
Shortly afterwards the Night Class came running up to us to see if we were alright and to tell us the news that Rido was dead.

A few hours had passed from the battle and we were all gathering are things to leave. We all were waiting for Kaname and Yuki to join us.  
"How are your wounds Ookami?" Akatsuki asked "sorry for burning you"  
"My wounds are healing and don't worry about it you were doing what needed to be done" I replied  
At that moment we saw Kaname and Yuki walking towards us also present on one of the roof's of the academy stood Zero watching Yuki leave with one of the vampires that he has always despised. Hanabusa hugged me from behind before we set off and whispered "I missed you"

Maria had been picked up by her parents during the time between now and the battle. I will have to make a phone call and thank her for all he did.

Brief words were exchanged and the group that consisted of Kaname, Yuki, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, Senri, Ruka as well as I walked off into the sunset away from Cross Academy a place we had thought of as home during our stay.

* * *

**Don't worry i am not finishing it there i have a few more chapters planned that continue from this. i really hope all my readers have enjoyed my fan fiction so far and i want to thank them as well as the people that have taken the time to post reviews in order to help me improve :)**


	23. DAY AFTER THE BATTLE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

**I thought I should you let you lads and lass' know that this is my exam period so my updates may be slow.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Day after the battle

Everyone decided to keep following Kaname because we are not pawns to be used in his games but his friends.  
The enemy of the purebloods, Rido, is gone so the rest of the purebloods can relax and live in peace.

I sat on the window sill of my old room at the Kuran mansion. It hadn't changed a bit since I last saw it.  
As Rido is dead I am free from his bond and Kaname doesn't want me to be his elite again. He mentioned that now Rido is gone I am free to act in whatever way I want but if I still want to protect him then I can do.  
I don't think we are going back to Cross Academy but I hope Kaien's pacifist ideology works.

"Hi Ookami" Yuki said as she stepped in the room  
"Hi Yuki, how are you?"  
"I'm great thanks and you?"  
"I'm good thanks"  
"We are all going horse riding. Do you want to come?"  
"Certainly thank you for the invite"

We proceeded to the stables. Kaname turned all smiles at the sight of Yuki and welcomed her with a kiss then lead her to her horse.  
"Ookami" Akatsuki said. He made me jump as I wasn't paying attention. "We thought you would say yes to our invite so we have saddled you a horse. Only catch is you have to unsaddle her"  
I smiled "Thank you Akatsuki and I wouldn't have it any other way"

The horse I am going to ride is a female strawberry roan with black stockings. I guessed she was about 14.2 hands tall. Her mane and tail are blonde. I began stroking her neck and went into my own little world.  
"Ookami are you coming?" Rima called  
I quickly snapped out of it and mounted the horse from the left side then put her into a trot "I'm coming Rima"  
We proceeded travel across the country side track. Everyone was laughing and having fun. I am glad I am here it just feels right. The next thing I knew Hanabusa came riding up to me and joined me.  
"How come you so far behind?"  
"Sorry I was lost in thought I didn't mean to be behind"  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
"No I'm -  
I was interrupted by the others calling us ahead. They were waiting for us at the fork in the path.  
"How about I race you?" I said instead  
"Okay"  
"After 3. 1, 3!" I put the mare into a gallop and raced ahead  
"That was unfair and cheating"  
"I hardly got a head start you are practical right beside me"  
A few seconds later we met up with everyone else. These horses are in great shape.  
"Shall we call it a tie Hanabusa"  
"Rematch"  
I laughed but I couldn't wait.

A few hours later and we arrived back at the stables all smiling. The horse ride was a great idea to lift everyone's spirits. I forgot about the rematch with Hanabusa and I think he did to or he may have said something. I lead my beautiful horse back to the stall that I was handed her at. The name plate read Lavender.  
"Hello Lavender. Thank you for the lovely ride" I said to her as I stroked her muzzle. She neighed in response.

I took Lavender's bridle off and laid it over the stall door and put on her harness. I trusted her to stay there but I tied the lead through the hoop any way. I then took off her saddle and placed it on the rack. I then glanced around.  
"Senri have you seen the wax that is used to clean the tack?"  
"Wait a second" he replied. A minute later he came back and handed it to me "Is this what you wanted?"  
"Thank you Senri"  
I collected the bridle from the door and placed it next to the saddle. I picked up a sponge and began cleaning the saddle. 10 minutes later I started to clean the bridle. When that was done I took the tack to the tack cupboard and collected some brushes as well as a hoof pick.  
"Sorry I took so long Lavender but I'm going to groom you now"  
She began to nuzzle her muzzle into my shoulder as if to symbolize her saying its okay you are here now. I began my cleaning her hooves first and unpicking them just to get them out the way. From what I could see she wasn't clipped so I picked up the dandy brush and began to groom her back.

I had spent a whole hour and a half with her. In that time I cleaned her tack, groomed her, cleaned her stables, fed her, changed her water then for the last 15 minutes I sat in her stall with her and spoke to her. But I thought I should be getting back so I said goodbye and gave her a last pet then left. I would come back to visit her again soon.

I walked back into the house and was welcomed with several bangs of party poppers.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOKAMI!" everyone shouted. This took me completely by surprise because I had forgotten.


	24. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOKAMI

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

**Again i am sorry this is the latest update i have ever done. But my exam period is nearly over so this time next week updates will be back to normal**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Happy Birthday Ookami

I walked back into the house and was welcomed with several bangs of party poppers.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOKAMI!" everyone shouted. This took me completely by surprise because I had forgotten myself.

I instantly smiled at the surprise of this event. They didn't have to do this but it was a sweet gesture. Yuki came up to me and gave me a great big hug. She then shouted "Happy Birthday" in my ear, I released her and replied "thank you"  
Yuki is wearing a lovely single strapped dress with frills at the bottom of the hem. The dress came down to below her knees and she is wearing laced silver high heel shoes.  
"Shall we all go to P3 to celebrate?" Senri queried. We all knew why he said it. Right after he said it both Takuma and Kaname shouted "NO!" Everyone then burst out laughing as they remembered Takuma with his moustache and Kaname with his migraine.  
"What happened at P3?" Yuki asked as she looked at Kaname  
"It was nothing, nothing to worry your beautiful head about" he replied.

Ruka was standing next to Akatsuki. She was trying not to smile but soon did. It seems everyone's smiles are contagious.

"Would you like your presents now?" Rima kindly asked  
"No thank you. I would like to open them later if it is alright"  
She nodded in response.

Akatsuki turned towards me "we have a surprise for you." Suddenly everything went dark. I extended my hands out and walked forward "where are you Akatsuki?"  
"Over here" he called. I heard him call from my right so I walked towards where I thought he was. But then I felt something solid hit my foot and I went flying. The helmet rolled off onto the floor and I could see again. I looked at the helmet it was completely black except for the large goggles on the front. There is a visor on top of the helmet band there is a large plastic extension from the back of the helmet to the front to cover the nose and jaw area. Various slits are present in that are to improve breathing.

I realised I had tripped over a green couch so I got up and I was still laying over the width of it. I quickly got up and picked up the helmet. Was this a hint? As I turned around something white and black caught my eye so I stopped. On the table practically in front of where I landed after I tripped. The cake consisted of two tiers. Both tiers are covered in white frosting and decorated with black frosting roses. Then on the top tier had the writing 'Happy Birthday Ookami' "Beautiful" I said without realising.

Just then someone clapped their hands and said "we should get going" the voice sounded like Hanabusa's. So did he clap his hands? If so what for? I then looked away from the cake and towards him. "Going where?"  
"Secret"  
I turned my head to the side still confused. The next thing I knew I was being pulled outside and put into car with the helmet back on my head. Thankfully I can see this time. It was starting to get dark outside but not that dark for stars to be seen.

"Is this helmet a hint at what we are doing?" I asked out at no-one in particular.  
"Yes it is" replied Takuma  
"Your skills will be required, my lady" replied Seiren  
"I still have no clue what this is about" I then looked out the window but I can feel them smiling as if they are all thinking 'good'

When we stopped we stepped out of the car into an area with surrounding woodland. "We start when the lights are off" stated Takuma. I began to look around to see where the lights are coming from but I was stopped by someone putting their hands over my goggles so I stopped turning.

"This doesn't interest me" Senri said so then Akatsuki placed his hand on Senri's head and replied "cheer up it will be fun"  
"Lets play in teams" Rima suggested  
"Excellent idea" Yuki replied smiling  
"Lets be boys versus girls" Ruka stated very confidently as if she already knew she would win  
"No powers" I added  
"Do you even know what we are playing?" Kaname asked  
"Nope, but I thought it might make things interesting"

A middle aged man walked towards us with some strange looking guns. Are we shooting something? When he began handing them out Hanabusa said to me "don't look at the ammunition"  
"Who says I even know how to do that" I replied while turning the gun in my hand.

Someone then shouted begin and everyone ran into the woods. I was still confused as hell so I just walked into them. "Ookami what are you doing?" Yuki asked as I was just standing at the entrance of the woods. "Standing here confused, what are we doing?"  
"You will find out shortly but come here" I started to walk over to her as she was hiding behind a tree. Suddenly I heard a gun shot so I dived next to Yuki. My leg is killing me like I have just seriously waked it on something. I looked down and saw yellow paint.  
"Wait a minute are we paint balling?"  
"She finally gets it" I heard Ruka reply  
I got up but I could still feel the pain coming from that area on my leg.  
"Where are you going?" Rima asked  
"I'm going to get up into that tree" I pointed at the tree a distance away from the one Yuki and I are behind.

I ran. I didn't care who saw me. We needed an advantage and that came from being in the tree.  
I jumped onto the branch and climbed up until I found total cover by the tree. They only just missed be I could hear the paint balls hitting the tree.

From this height I could see a reasonable distance I could only see Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Takuma at the moment. Kaname and Senri are no where to be seen but they had to be around. I thought I might as well use this advantage and lined up my first shot. I fired. I saw Hanabusa duck down as I had just hit him in the back of the head.  
"Ookami to team players" I said on the walkie talkies. We weren't going to be heard as the ones given to each team operated on different frequencies.  
"How is everyone?" Before I got a reply Takuma shouted "If you get hit 3 times then you are out!"  
"Ookami here again, I have been hit once"  
"Ruka here I have been hit once"  
"Seiren here, I haven't been hit"  
"Yuki here, I have been hit twice"  
"Rima here, I haven't been hit"  
"Okay Yuki needs to stay back so everyone needs to keep an eye on her. Takuma, Hanabusa and Akatsuki are behind a bush that is in front of the big rock."  
"Okay. Where are Kaname and Senri?" Ruka asked  
"I can't see them just yet"

I was just about to line up my next shot for Takuma's shoulder when the tree shook. I lost grip on the branch and I fell out. My position was lost as I face planted the ground. I turned to see Kaname smiling. He lifted his gun in order to shoot me but I managed to roll out of he way and he shot the ground. I darted back to the tree line where my team mates are. I then proceeded to look over a bush and take a sneaky shot at Kaname's chest when he wasn't looking.

Hits so far:  
Senri – 0  
Akatsuki – 0  
Hanabusa – 1  
Kaname – 1  
Takuma – 2

Rima – 0  
Seiren – 0  
Ruka – 1  
Yuki – 2  
Ookami – 1

I turned to my group "does anyone even have experience in this game?"  
Rima answered "some of the lads do"  
"figures"  
The moon began to illuminate some of the battle field.  
"Quickly into the shadows so we don't revel our location"  
"They already know we are here" Ruka stated  
"More reason to move to keep them guessing besides we don't know where Senri is" Seiren replied

We ran away from our position then we turned right. Our aim is to come behind the lads and surprise them. But it wasn't going to be easy….

We came to a small clearing. Rima thinks the lads are just a little further ahead. However we couldn't go any further because Senri was standing a few feet away.  
"Take cover" I shouted and we all dived behind a rock as Senri opened fired. When everything went quiet I looked over the rock to see it became decorated with multi coloured spots. I also looked around but I couldn't see Senri. I ducked back down.  
"Senri has disappeared. Dam he hit me, who else got hit?"  
"He hit me so my total is up to two" Ruka replied  
"Seiren and I both got our first hits" Rima answered  
"What about you Yuki?"  
"I'm sorry but he hit me"  
"Senri has some great aim"  
"Ookami but this means Yuki has been hit 3 times"  
"Dam, we need to take you back to the starting area"  
"That's my job" The man from before stated and surprised us all "Come with me Lady Yuki"  
Yuki got up to leave "good luck everyone"

Our team was down to four members and we were against 5 lads that knew this game and some of them haven't even been hit.


	25. LET THE BATTLE CONTINUE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 25 – let the battle continue

Still in: Senri – 0 Out: Yuki - 3  
Akatsuki – 0  
Hanabusa – 1

Kaname – 1  
Takuma – 2  
Rima – 1  
Seiren – 1  
Ruka – 2  
Ookami – 2

"Any ideas what we should do now?" Rima asked directed at me  
"None what's so ever" I paused for a few minutes "actually I do, anyone want to scout ahead for the lads?"  
"I will" Seiren volunteered and disappeared  
"I guess now we sit and wait" Ruka stated

A few minutes later Seiren came back and announced "they are just behind the tree line"  
"Thank you Seiren" I replied "are there bushes in front of the tree line?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Follow me" I began to do a commando type crawl to the bushes. I was thinking if we stay below the tops of the bushes we could get close to them without them knowing.

"Ra what can we do?" I thought to myself  
"I can't help you, you agreed to no powers" he replied  
"Advice and tactics that is what I was going to ask for"  
"Sorry I can't help you I don't see the fun in shooting each other with paint balls when it clearly hurts"  
"Dam Ra" I said out loud in a voice slightly louder than a whisper  
"We are going to lose" Ruka worryingly stated  
"We haven't lost till the last person is out" Rima replied  
"We might as well go all out now with our next attack" I said as I glanced at the bush thinking  
"I have a plan" Seiren calmly and confidently said  
"We are all ears"  
"You said you wanted to go all out. Two people can stay at this bush and draw their fire then the other two can run around the outside and try to flank them"  
"Any suggestions who should go where?"  
"I think you and Ruka should stay by the bush as you have the most hits so they will most likely want to shoot you"  
Lovely so we are the main targets. Everyone then nodded in agreement to Seiren's plan.

Rima proceeded to move to the left and Seiren moved to the right of the bush ready to move. Ruka and I nodded at each other. It was to symbolise that we were both ready.  
At that moment we got up from the bush and fired at the lads. We were rewarded by hitting Takuma so the man came out to take him back to where he had taken Yuki earlier. However we were punished by both getting shot in the head so we were now out.

**Rima's point of view  
**Seiren's plan was in motion. As soon as Ruka and Ookami fired we ran for cover somewhere in the lad's territory so that we could stand a chance. I glanced to my left and saw Ookami, Takuma and Ruka being escorted away. They must have got shot. But that was quick; Seiren and I are going to be lucky to get to cover in time.  
At the corner of my eye I could see one of the lads, Akatsuki I think, turn and shout "the other two are trying to flank us!"  
I dived behind a tree and sat there panting. I slowly looked over my shoulder but I then heard a twig snap as someone approached. I snapped back and raised my gun only to find out that it is the man that I saw the others walk off with earlier.  
"Rima I'm afraid you are out"  
What is he talking about?  
"Look at the back of your leg"  
I looked and to my surprise three new paint marks are visible. How did I not feel that? This means I have been hit four times so I am indeed out.

**Seiren's point of view**

I peered around the bush to see the man that gave us our guns making an X shape with his arms and yelling "Don't shoot she is out" then leading Rima off. I couldn't see Ruka or Ookami so could this mean I am the only one left?  
"That means Seiren is the last one"  
I guess it does  
"Where is she?"  
The lad's then began discussing where I could be so I took this opportunity to line up my next shot. They are just standing in plain sight as they know they will win. I landed a shot on Senri's back and Akatsuki's shoulder. Unfortunately I gave away my position so both Kaname and Hanabusa turned around and shot me on my shoulder as well as my chest.  
We have lost

**Ookami's point of view**

I saw Seiren emerge from the woods. I didn't care that we lost because we had fun and we can laugh about this.  
I could hear the lad's cheering as they are clearly impressed with themselves.

Just then I saw a black figure walk into the woods.  
"Hey did you guys see that person over there walk into the woods?" I asked my friends that joined me in the 'taken out' area.  
"No sorry, where was this person?" Takuma replied. Everyone else just shock their heads.  
"Never mind I might have been seeing things but I am going to look anyway"  
I proceeded to walk back to the woods but linger on the outside as I didn't know what to expect from this unknown figure. By the time I got to where the black figure had entered gun shots were being fired and splashes of paint went everywhere. At this point Takuma, Yuki, Rima, Ruka and Seiren came to join me.  
"Hey Zero you are late" Yuki said  
At that moment the previously unknown figure removed his helmet to reveal it was indeed Zero. "Sorry Yuki I got held up"  
"Who invited Kiryuu?" asked Hanabusa  
With that said everyone turned their eyes to the rest of the lad's that had not been taken out my the girls team. Laughter welled up inside us and it was hard not to laugh. But Zero had not just fired one paint ball but several at each player. They all became covered in several multi coloured paint patches from head to toe in the matter of seconds of which Zero had arrived.  
"I invited him" Yuki answered  
No other words were muttered on that conversation as we just accepted that.

"Does this mean I win?" Zero wondered  
"Congratulations Zero it does" I answered smiling  
After that we all exchanged small meaning full conversations from then and till we went our separate ways. By that I mean till Zero left to go back to where he came from and the rest of us proceeded back to Kuran household.

Everyone was tired when we got back so we all headed back up stairs to bed. I could tell this paint ball match was going to be the topic of conversation for a few days to come.  
Everyone else walked a head of me once we entered the house hold but I stopped for a few minutes to look back at the cake. It was indeed beautiful. After that I proceeded to my room. The presents can wait for tomorrow or to be opened at a later date at the moment I was, like everyone else, more concerned about the aches as well as the bruises from the result of the match. The paint ball match was worth it and a barrel of laughs we will have to go again sometime in the future.

I was just about to lie down on my bed when I noticed a letter on my bed side table.  
It read:  
Dear Lady Ookami,  
Happy Birthday and I hope you have a great time paint balling. Sorry I couldn't attend but I'm afraid I am busy with other matters.  
I look forward to seeing you again  
Signed  
Maria Kurenai

Well this is a nice surprise I will have to send a reply to her later. After reading the letter I placed it back on my bed side table, got ready for bed and fell asleep. Today was wonderful and I will have to thank everyone properly later for putting so much thought into this.

* * *

**I would just like to thank all my readers for their patience in my uploads of my fan fiction this month. I just want to say all my exams are finished so updates will return to normal. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy reading :)**


	26. FIRST DATE

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ALL THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT OOKAMI) BELONG TO MATSURI HINO. I DO OWN THIS PLOT**

* * *

Chapter 26 – First date

A couple of days have pasted from the paintballing party. It is just as I thought the event is still the topic of conversation mainly Zero's appearance.

I turned to the side in my bed and looked towards the windows. From the way the sun was shinning in through the gap in the curtains it is late afternoon. I decided to get up and in order to become fully awake I went to get a shower.  
15 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom dressed in a robe whilst drying my hair with a towel. I progressed towards the large windows in my bedroom that I previously looked towards. When I stood by the windows I stopped drying my hair and let it flow down my back.

For a few minutes I continued to gaze out of the window before I decided to take the towel back. Once I turned around I noticed a little red envelope sitting in plain sight on my dressing table. So I picked it up and sat down on a chair. It read:  
'Solve this riddle and proceed to the place that is its answer  
As a whole, I am both safe and secure  
Behead me, and I become a place of meeting  
Behead me again, and I am the partner of ready  
Restore me, and I become the domain of beasts  
What am I?'  
Signed,  
?

Well this is a hard riddle. Whilst sitting down at my dressing table I got out a pen and a notepad. This is so that I can write any possible answer I can think of. With these in front of me I looked at the riddle again and began to think of the answer that will solve it. I began to look at each line and work out its meaning.  
Both safe and secure could mean a house.  
Place of meeting could indicate a building.  
I'm unsure of the partner of ready so I will come back to it.  
Domain of beasts could again mean a building or lair. As I thought of the possible answers I wrote them done in the notepad. I then went with lair and began using the riddle. By taking off the first letter it would be air and that isn't a place of meeting so lair must be incorrect.  
I stared at the riddle. The place it refers to will have to be close by. Where is there a domain of beasts near by? I tapped the pen on the paper while I thought. The stables! That had to be it. I checked the riddle with the answer of stable, removing the first letter leaves table which is a place of meeting then removing another leaves able which must be the partner of ready. Restoring the word brings me back to stable which is the domain of beasts.

I got up and opened my wardrobe. I pick my riding clothes and my long coat. I guessed since I am going to the stable there is a small chance riding may be involved. I then tied my hair in a plait and picked up my notepad and pencil then headed to the stables.

One I got to the stables I made my first visit to Lavender. "Hello girl, how are you?" I asked she replied with a neigh and nuzzled her nose into my hand. After that greeting I began to look around for someone but no-one is here it's completely empty apart from the horses. With that in mind I searched around for another red envelope. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of one so I ended up standing in the middle of the stables confused. Lavender was constantly neighing at me and walking around in her box so I went to visit her. "Is something wrong?" I said but all she did was kick the box door because of this I opened the door and went in. I stroked her mane then checked her hooves nothing seemed to be wrong "you look fine" I said to myself but again she kicked the door but this time I saw why. On the inside of her box door was another red envelope. "So this is what you were trying to tell me" I took the envelope and kissed her muzzle "thank you". I sat down in her box and opened it.

I read its contents out loud:  
Saddle your horse and follow the trail to the place of the answer  
'I am mother and father,  
but never birth or nurse.  
I'm rarely still,  
Yet never wander.  
What am I?'  
Signed,

I opened by notepad and began to work through this riddle like the last one.  
I am mother and father, but never birth or nurse could mean something that produces off spring but doesn't give birth like a plant producing seeds.  
"It would make sense for it to be a plant but there are so many types" I said querying the thought. At that moment Lavender snorted and looked out towards the entrance of the stables. I had left the door open so you could see outside. I then got up and followed her gaze, right in front of the stables there is a small woodland area "Is it a tree?" I spoke to Lavender and she replied by nodding her head "you are such a smart horse" I gave her a small pat on her back then went to get her saddle as well as her bridle.  
Once I had fitted her saddle and bridle I lead her outside of the stable, closed the door then mounted her. "It says we have to follow the trail" I said to her. I tapped her sides gently and she trotted forwards. I glanced from left to my right with no sign of a red envelope. But then a problem occurred. Up heard the trail split into two paths. I pulled Lavender's reins to halt her. "Which way?" I said as I glanced at both paths but suddenly Lavender began to walk down the right path. She seemed to know where she was going so I let her lead me.

20 minutes later of wandering down the track and Lavender stopped at a large oak tree. "Are we here?" once again she nodded in response because of this I climbed off her back and proceeded to look around the tree but not before stroking her neck. I walked all around the tree and back to her and couldn't see the red envelope until I looked up. Several branches above me there was the envelope hanging there on a string. "You have to be kidding me" I said before I began to climb up.  
I soon reached the branch under the envelope and began to crawl across it. I soon realised that the branch the envelope is hanging from was actually some distance to the left of the branch I am sitting on. I decided that I will have to jump to it. I slowly began to stand on the branch and took a leap at the envelope. I only just caught it and as I fell the string snapped releasing the next riddle. To break my fall I grabbed on the next branch I came in contact with on my fall. I then dropped down from it and landed on my feet. I clutched my hands grabbing the branch had left them sore.

"Shall we find out where we have to go next?" I said to Lavender as I walked up to her.  
The note read:  
'Congratulations for finding the last riddle now solve it and progress to the place of its answer  
What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?  
Signed,

This riddle was straight forward because I have heard it before the answer is a river/lake. I mounted Lavender again and steered her to the lake. I knew where I was going as Haruka and Juri use to take me there and we would spend hours just relaxing. I put Lavender into a gallop as I was looking forward to seeing who this "?" is.

Once we had reached the lake I slowed Lavender into a walk and we progressed up the lake bank. Maybe I read the riddles too late as I can't see anyone at the moment.  
Just then we stumbled onto an area where a blanket had been laid on the ground. We stopped there but there is still no sign of anyone. I got off Lavender and led her to the water so she could have a drink. I then went and sat on the blanket and watched her. The evening sun was lighting up both the sky and the water in lovely red, oranges and yellows.

Just then someone from behind suddenly put their hand in front of my face and it contained a black rose. My favourite flower.  
"It seems the view isn't the only stunning thing here"  
I took the rose and smelled it. It smells sweet and fresh. I turned around "you are such a flirt Hanabusa". He then smiled at my comment. "What was with all the riddles" I asked  
"I thought it would add some mystery to our date"  
Date? So that's why I am here how sweet of him. I raised the rose to my nose for another smell. "You could of just asked"  
"But where is the fun in that"  
He silenced any response by treating me to another kiss. I had yearned for his lips against mine since the first kiss.

The rest of the day was perfect just because of his presence. The evening consisted of simple chat and watching the sun set. Life felt complete cuddling up to him, I never want it to end.

* * *

**Sorry i didnt put more information into the date i was more worried about it getting too long for some readers (as it is the longest chapter i have typed). Thank you for all my readers continuous support i have finished this fan fiction. At the moment i am tied between making another fan fiction about a different anime or making a fan fiction called 'Life Without Cross Academy' based around Ookami and Hanabusa's family as well as Yuki and Kaname's family. Opinions would be appreciated :D**


End file.
